Full Moon
by midnightquiver
Summary: Something's different about him but she just can't place it. It has her curious. Curious enough to want to be closer to him. But being close to him could kill her. Everyone is saying stop he's dangerous but she's not afraid. Not anymore.
1. Full Moon

**P.S i don not own The Vampire Diaries but i do own the storyline**

~Bonnie~

"Elena I'm fine. You don't need to send the brigade for me. Plus the walk isn't that far." I said into the phone

"You sure about that? I know how you freak about the dark." She said

"I'm fine. If anything comes out I'll just light it's ass on fire." I said

Though most of it was just sarcasm.

"Alright well see you tomorrow then." Elena said with a small laugh then hung up

The summer was coming to an end fast. I wished it wasn't though. It was a time when I had everything to myself and I didn't have to tell everyone what was in my head. Because to be honest it was rather annoying.

Then all of the sudden I heard a rustling from in the woods distracting me.

"Uh he-hello." I said

I couldn't have felt more stupid at that moment. What if it were a killer stalking you, I mean geez McCullough think for once. I turned around and nearly jumped out of my skin.

"You know I could be a killer and you calling out like that is like saying you have a death wish." He said leaning against a tree

"You are a killer Damon. But don't let me stop you." I hissed putting my hands on my hips.

He just glared and in the next instant he had a firm grip on my neck.

"I would hate to snap that pretty little neck of yours _cara_. So be a little more careful on what you say or I just might." He said

He let go and started walking off.

"You promise?" I called after him

For a moment he paused then just kept going. I turned and walked off in the opposite direction. I was hoping to get home before midnight. But I'd be lucky if that happened. I just sighed and looked up at the moon overhead. Then I heard the rustling from within the woods again. I wanted to go in and see what it was but the small voice in my head was yelling at me to not be an idiot. But I guess that's why curiosity killed the cat. So I slowly made my way into the woods. Nearly tripping I pulled out my phone to use as a light. But I still couldn't see but a few inches ahead of me. And the only sound that was being made was my heart. I was afraid it would give away where I was it was so loud. I turned quickly as I heard a twig snap. Letting out the breath I had been holding I saw it was only a doe.

It ran off as soon as I saw it. It's not that it was afraid me it was as if it were something else. Then I heard a sharp growling from behind. Slowly turning around there was a large wolf-like dog there its eyes piercing me. Taking a step back I tripped over a branch. Ready to scream it hitched in my throat as I scrambled backwards. My breathing had become uneven. Then all of the sudden it came at me. As I struggled to my feet I grabbed a branch from the ground and hit it across the face. After that it ran off. It happened so quick that for a moment I just stood there.

"Bonnie?" I heard someone calling

Damon came running up beside me.

"What the hell happened?" he exclaimed

I was a little confused by the question and was still struggling with the whole wolf attack. Looking down I noticed I was covered in mud and dirt and that my arm was bleeding badly from a large scratch that must've came from the large dog.

"I-I don't know." I mumbled dazed

"Come on. I better get you home before you get yourself hurt even more." He said grabbing me by the arm and guiding me back toward the road

I looked back into the darkness of the woods. It was as if I could still feel the yellow eyes on me.

"Elena is going to kill me." I heard him say

"Wait Elena!" I said snapping back to the present "Well I knew it was going to happen but I didn't know it would be so soon."

"What so soon?" he asked quizzically

"You becoming Elena's lap dog." I replied

He growled in response and I couldn't help but bust up laughing.

"Who's sensitive now?" I said sarcastically

He spun me to face him.

"You are making it hard for me to be nice here." He hissed

"But you're never nice." I exclaimed

His grip tightened on my arm. But I stood my ground not flinching as his blue eyes pierced me. Then all of the sudden his lip crushed down on mine causing me to whimper in protest.

**Please review! I want to add Jeremy in on this but i'm unsure so i will leave that decision up to the reviewers:)**


	2. Bruised Ego

~Bonnie~

Shoving him away from I slapped him across the face. without thinking I started running. I couldn't believe what I had done. I slapped Damon Salvatore across the face. right now I should more than likely be dead but my feet were still moving beneath me, racing home. As I ran I didn't feel alone. It was as if something were running with me yet it was so indescribable.

As I got home I jogged up the walk way. The front door was locked so I went around back only to find the back door was locked too. I looked up to see that my bedroom window was open.

"Damon if you've been in my room I am going to kill you." I muttered

Moving as fast as I could I started climbing up the tree. Here and there my grip would slip and at one point I had actually fell out of the tree. My butt was going to feel severely bruised in the morning. As I finally got up high enough to reach my window I fell through it and hit the floor.

"Ow." I mumbled getting up

Then getting up I headed into the bathroom turning on the light as I went. I had leaves and twigs throughout my red curls and mud and dirt all over me.

"The natural look works for you." I said to myself in the mirror

I got the warm water running in the shower. Going back into my room I grabbed my sweats and a towel then went back into the bathroom.

After my shower I pulled my hair back and climbed underneath the covers. The moonlight outside flooded into my room making it glow. Slowly but surely I succumbed to sleep.

~Tyler~

As dawn broke I could feel my bones shift and crunch painfully back into my more human form as the beast inside fled from me.

"Damn that girl knows how to hit." I mumbled rubbing the side of my face

Looking around I realized I wasn't that far off from the Lockwood acres and it would probably be a good idea to get home to get cleaned up and get dressed before school. As I started heading up toward the house I noticed something glimmer out of the corner of my eye. Turning to pick it up I noticed it was a small bracelet. It seemed familiar but I wasn't quite sure why.

After finally getting cleaned up I rushed out the door not bothering to eat breakfast. Starting up back at school again being late wasn't the best idea.

~Bonnie~

"You slapped him?" Elena confirmed

"Yeah and he deserved it after trying to pull a fast one on me." I stated

"I just wish I could've been there to see it." Meredith said

"Bon where's your bracelet? You know the one your grams gave you?" Elena asked

I hadn't even thought about till now. After being attacked and what not.

"It's must've come off in the woods after getting attacked by that large dog." I said

"You were attacked?" Elena said surprised

"I thought I told you…" I trailed off

"No Bonnie, you didn't tell me. That's how you got this?" she said grabbing my bandaged arm.

"One: ow!" I hissed pulling my arm away "And two: maybe I shouldn't have told if you're going to reply like that."

"I'm sorry it's just…you tend to be a magnet for trouble."

"Says the girl with a vampire on each arm." I retorted

"Not funny." She said

"I thought it was." Meredith said with a grin

I started laughing and soon enough so did Elena. as we entered the classroom we took our usual seats in the center of the classroom near Matt and Stefan.

~Tyler~

"Man you've really got to tame the animal in you." Jeremy said

"It's a…working progress." I said rubbing my bruised cheek a little

"Yeah a working progress that's worked on my face a few times." Jeremy said jokingly

I smirked at it. Because he was right, we had gotten into quite a few fights. In the beginning it was about Vicki but after a while I wasn't sure what it was about until I found out about the whole werewolf thing. Jeremy had found out on his own. Who knew he wasn't as dumb as he looked.

The bell rang snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Shit I'm late."

Jeremy was already halfway down the hall.

"When aren't you late?" he called

Quickly I ran off to class slipping in right before the door closed then freezing in my step.

~Bonnie~

I wasn't really paying attention much. I was too busy drawing on my notebook but then I dropped my pen on the ground as I felt a shift in the room. Looking up I saw him running in. he looked at all of us as if he had just entered hell. He had half of it right at least.

"Uh class you remember Tyler Lockwood." Alaric Saltzman said

It was a poor way to introduce a student but kind of funny at the same time. I tried holding back a small fit of laughter. Looking up at him I saw he had a small cut on his cheek with a surrounding bruise. Had he been getting into fights?

"Anything you want to say about your time away." Alaric asked

"Not really." Tyler said looking at the back of the room

For a minute I thought he saw me. Right when I thought that he looked at me.

"Right then find a seat." Alaric said then started on the lesson

I just looked down at my notebook hoping he wouldn't sit behind me. I wasn't sure why I didn't want him sitting near. But something said he shouldn't be near me. As if it were a warning saying you'd get in way over your head. Then again it wouldn't be the first time would it Bonnie McCullough?

Looking up he was making his way toward down the row but he stopped right beside me for some reason. Leaning down he picked up something and I realized he'd picked up my pen for me.

"Here you go Bonnie." He said handing it to me

A warm sensation rushed through me as his fingers brushed against mine as I grabbed it.

"Thanks." I said feebly feeling like an idiot.

Thanks? Really that's all you can muster? Wow Bonnie you are a ditz.

I heard him take the seat behind me and as crazy as it sounds it was like I could feel heat radiating off of him. Was that normal?

Then trying to distract myself I started tapping my pen against my notebook. Looking down at it I quickly stopped and looked at my doodle which was more of a drawing. It was a drawing of a wolf howling to the moon.


	3. The Eyes That Follow

~Bonnie~

When lunch came around I headed toward the usual table Elena, Meredith, and I usually sat at. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Tyler sitting with Elena's younger brother Jeremy.

"So, what was that with you and Tyler this morning?" Meredith asked as I sat down

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said

And it was the truth. I didn't get what she meant.

"He sits right behind you as if you're his next hit." She added

"He handed me my pen, oh no, look out!" I said sarcastically

"I'm serious Bonnie. When he sees something he wants he goes for it until he has it." she said

"Yeah, and if he tries anything I might just have to slap him good just like Damon." I said

Meredith smirked.

"What are you guys talking about?" Elena said as she sat down beside with Stefan on her other side.

"Nothing much. Meredith is going on about Tyler." I said

"You should be careful around him." Stefan said towards her.

"Say it to miss thing over there." She said pointing in my direction "She's the one with his attention."

"Still something's off about him, and I can't place it. Just don't do anything rash until we figure out what's going on."

"Okay Stefan? Not everyone is out to get us." I said a little annoyed

"Yeah, but more often than not they have something supernatural going on with them."

I just rolled my eyes. Then getting up I left the table feeling rather annoyed that they were putting it all on me like I was going to be stupid and actually take an interest in him. They wouldn't be that far off. But I wasn't dumb enough to jump into something that I didn't know about. I didn't think I was anyway.

Wandering along the halls I stopped at my locker to get a few books.

"Well if it isn't the feisty fiery one of the trio."

I turned to see Dick coming my way. He was one of the major idiot jocks of high school. More than that he always crossed boundaries that shouldn't be crossed. And for me it was unfortunate, because he loved trying to cross my boundaries.

I felt his rough fingers slide down my arm to my elbow. I shivered in disgust.

"Get away from me." I hissed

"Oh don't be like that." He said

I rolled my eyes then slammed my locker shut. Walking off he stepped in front of me blocking my path.

"Move." I ordered

"What's the magic word?"

"Move dumbass or I'll else." I hissed

"Or else eh? I'm willing to take that chance." he chuckled roughly.

He took a step toward me. Backing away, he kept moving forward cornering me against the lockers.

"Get away from her."

Looking to the side I saw Tyler leaning against the locker across the way. While Dick was distracted I made a break for it, but he caught me by the arm and slammed me back against the lockers. It knocked the breath out of me.

"I didn't say you could go." He said looking at me as he licked his lips.

I felt my breath stutter. The tension made my chest feel shallow as my heart thumped loud and hard in my rears.

"I hate repeating myself. So get away from her or else I'll be the one kicking your ass." Tyler said or rather growled

I was beginning to feel really nervous as tensions rose. Dick turned to Tyler.

"I'm not exactly that worried about it." he said

Tyler took a few strides forward till they were face to face. He just shrugged then hit him across the face. I stood there and watched as Dick tackled him into the lockers and he retaliated with a knee to Dick's nose causing blood to gush everywhere. But Tyler didn't stop. As Dick hit the floor Tyler jumped him and hit him over and over again. Dick had lost all consciousness now.

Nervously I rushed up behind Tyler putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Tyler stop." I said scared "You'll kill him if you don't."

At that he stopped. It was like he didn't have control one minute and then he just stopped as if the sound of my voice were the trigger. Then the bell rang. I grabbed his hand and darted down the hall away from the scene leaving Dick there to bleed all over the floor.

As we made our way out to the football field I climbed up the bleachers and sat down. He sat down beside me.

"Are you stupid?" I exclaimed

"Wait, what?" he said sounding dumbfounded

"I mean really? Going after one of the biggest jocks in school plus one of the people who used to be your friend." I said

"I'm sorry. Here I thought you weren't enjoying being harassed." He said now sounding irritated

"I could've handled myself."

"Yes, because you were doing such a good job when he had you backed against the lockers." He argued

"I would've gotten out of it." I insisted

He just glared at me as he wiped his bloodied knuckles on his shirt. I huffed then took his hand and looked at it. Then I looked through my bad and pulled out my black scarf and wrapped it around his hand covering his knuckles.

"There no more bleeding." I said

Getting up I started down the bleachers while also searching through my bag for my car keys. About halfway down I slipped and fell hitting my butt hard on the ground. Tyler just looked at me with raised eyebrows. With whatever dignity I had left I got up grabbed my bag and stormed off.

When I got to my car I had searched my bag from top to bottom, but didn't find my keys.

"Are you serious?" I mumbled to myself

Then a hand held out a set of keys in front of me.

"Figured if you're leaving you might need these." Tyler said handing them to me

I took my keys and unlocked my door. He started walking off back toward the school. It was probably a bad idea, but what was the worst that could happen?

"Hey Tyler?" I called

He turned.

"Are you hungry? For real food that is." I asked

He hesitated for a split second. It was as if he thought what I had. Like he knew it was also a bad idea.

"Sure." He answered


	4. Just A Little Closer

~Bonnie~

I sat down in a booth near the back. Tyler just stood there for a second looking at me skeptically.

"What?" I asked

"Afraid to be seen with me?" he asked.

"No. I just felt like sitting here." I said.

He just smirked. Instead of sitting across from me, he sat down beside me. I could feel a shiver run down my spine as his arm brushed against mine. To distract myself I grabbed a menu and started looking at it not that I was very hungry anymore.

"So, what happened to your arm?" he asked

"Hmm?" I asked as I looked up

"Your arm?"

"Oh, right. I was walking home the other night and stupid is as stupid does right? Well, I walked into the woods after hearing a growling noise and then got attacked by a really big dog." I said

Tyler just stared at me.

"Uh you in there?" I asked

"Yeah, sorry about that. You look like you got the lucky end." He said

"Lucky? I got attacked and then lost my grandmothers bracelet on top of that. Oh and a guy that really annoys me thought it would be funny to try a kiss me." I said

"Better that than being six feet under."

"I imagine so." she said slowly as if still contemplating it.

~Tyler~

So that's who it was. After the change things usually went real hazy. The only thing I could remember was that there was a girl out there that night. I shifted a little bit so that I was a bit farther away. It felt that if I got too close to her she might find out everything, and I wasn't so sure it would be a good thing if she did. There would be a good time to tell her. That would be when we are closer and she's ready to know. Granted she's friends with a vampire and that wasn't hard to tell. Especially since he reeks of death.

"So you asked about my little injury her what about yours?" she asked gesturing to the cut on my face

"A fight."

"Oh that's not surprising." She said with a little sarcasm

I had forgotten so much over the past year that I was gone. I remembered how I found her to be a bit annoying from being so perky all the time, because it was so unnatural to be happy all the time. But now something was different. She seemed down to earth. Something about her calmed the beast within me, and I didn't want to be apart from that. It was something i really needed.

"You know what?" she said

"What?"

"I am not that hungry anymore." She said with a small laugh

"Me either."

We both laughed for a few seconds.

~Bonnie~

"Well isn't this cute?"

I looked up to see Damon looking at us. I just glared.

"What the hell do you want?" I hissed

"Well I was going to ask if we could talk but I see you're busy."

"You're right I am busy so get lost."

"Let's talk anyway." He continued as if not hearing me

He reached across the table grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the table also causing Tyler to have to get up. I could tell his temper was rising. I was sure it'd get real interesting if Damon started something like he always does with people. But I didn't want to see the end result of a dead Tyler.

Damon pulled me out of the food place and shoved me against my car that was parked out front. I tried walking away mainly because I was too annoyed at him to want to talk to him. But he put his arms up on each side blocking me in.

"What do you want?"

"An apology maybe? You know for smacking me?" he said trying to sound coy

"Are you kidding me? You deserved it you prick!"

At that he glared at me, and I watched as his fists clenched at each side.

"Someone angry?" I asked unfazed

"Watch your tongue little witch or I might just kill you when you're sleeping." He said venom at the tip of each word

"Well that would be interesting IF you had ever been invited in."

"Oh I'll find a way I always do."

"Is that a threat?"

"Not even close but, it is a promise." He said in inching closer

"Get away from me. You disgust me Damon Salvatore." I snarled as I shoved him away "It's real pathetic when you try to use me to get to Elena. But I do wonder if you've realized that it would never work."

With that I turned on my heel and headed back inside.

~Tyler~

I could hear everything they were saying. I guess it came with the whole werewolf aspect. And Damon sounded like an asshole. That must've been the guy who tried kissing her. I watched them argue then her shove him off of her and storm back inside. Watching him talk to her and think he owned her was really pissing me off.

"Sorry about that." She mumbled sitting down across from me

"Dude seems like an ass." I said

She just smirked.

"That's only half of it."

~Bonnie~

It seemed that right as I sat down it all melted away. Getting pissed at Damon etc. was all gone. Then a surge went through me as I felt his hand rest on mine as if to comfort me and calm me a little. The warning Stefan had given had gone out the window ages ago. It had been a short time, but I felt completely at ease with him if that made any sense.

"You know you sure have had an attitude adjustment since the last time you were around here. What happened while you were away?" I asked curiously

It was the only thing throwing me off. He used to be just like Dick hitting on girls thinking he owned them.

"A few life lessons." He answered

"You're not going to tell me are you?" I said

"I might…if you'll go out on a date with me." he sprung on me

"Well aren't you sneaky." I said

I couldn't help but grin. I couldn't remember how long it had been since a guy had made me smile let alone blush. was it sad that it was Damon who was the last one to do so?

"But I guess it couldn't hurt." I said "I'm bringing mace just in case."

He just laughed.


	5. He Said She Said

~Bonnie~

"I couldn't be happier that it's Friday." Meredith said

"Yeah I agree." I said

Walking past Tyler, I blushed as he smiled my way. I couldn't help it.

"Wow, you really know how to do the opposite of what Stefan said." Meredith said

"Since when is Stefan my dad?" I asked

"Good point but he's just trying to look out for you."

"Yeah, and me being a witch means I don't know how to take care of myself." I said with sarcasm.

Meredith just smirked.

"Always the firecracker there McCullough."Meredith said

We stopped at my locker. As I opened I saw Dick out of the corner of my eye.

"And here comes the caveman." Meredith said or more like warned.

I turned, but instead of him coming over to harass me yet again he took a quick glance and kept walking. He looked like hell too. He had a black eye that was swollen shut, a split lip, and his cheek was swollen. He was black and blue.

"Or not." Meredith said a little confused "He usually always harasses you."

"Uh I guess he didn't want to." I said hoping she'd drop it

"Right I'm sure the one who gave him the black and blue marks made sure of that." Meredith said

I didn't say anything. It was better to shut my mouth before I blurted out something I'd regret.

"Anyways we all going out tonight?" she asked changing the subject thank goodness

"Uh I can't. Plans." I said

"Plans? Plan that involve Tyler Lockwood maybe?" she asked skeptically

"Maybe." I muttered

"Bonnie-"

"Look, I have to go." I said cutting her off

Slamming my locker shut I headed for the exit leaving her there. As I made it out to the parking lot and was making it to my car one pulled in front of me.

"Want a ride?"

"When I have my own car?" I asked coyly

Tyler just smiled.

"Had to try."

"It was a successful attempt." I said as I opened the passenger door and got in

Not knowing was like an adrenaline rush for me all of the sudden, and I usually never did again there were a lot of things I thought I'd never do. It could be dangerous or it could be totally safe, but I didn't particularly care. I liked being with him. Something about him had me coming back for more. I understood that he was dangerous, for some dumb reason that I didn't know, but it didn't matter to me. I needed someone right now to just be there.

I didn't know where we were going and that was okay with me. I could be getting kidnapped and that'd be okay. There was nothing supernatural about it. As the car slowed I looked around to notice we were at the grill.

"Yay food."I said as I felt my stomach growl

He chuckled a little seeming slightly amused. Walking inside we took a seat at one of the tables.

"So, why are you so intrigued with me?" I asked

"What makes you think I'm intrigued with you? It could be the other way around."

"It's the way you look at me. Like I'm something other than a child to you or something." I blurted without really thinking about it.

"What can I say? It was like a pull."

"Just a pull? Well darn, I was hoping I was better than that." I said jokingly

He laughed a little.

"You sure you're okay with slumming it?" I asked curiously "It was always Elena and Caroline with guys. They're the...experienced ones."

"I think I could enjoy slumming…for awhile."

"Hey!"I exclaimed punching him in the arm playfully.

"Don't beat me up." He said

"You make it too easy."I said

We went on and on till closing time. Time meant nothing being we had lost track of it. Even after closing time we headed out and stopped at a bluff. Talking is the only thing we did. I figured when he had parked up here he would've wanted to do something else, but no. He didn't mind talking. It was a little strange, but I couldn't complain.

"Bonnie there's something I should probably tell you before anything goes any farther." He said

"You're not going to tell me you're some sort of psycho killer that brought me here to kill me are you?" I asked

"No."

~Tyler~

I wasn't sure why I was confessing to her. It had only been twenty four hours, but something told me that she'd understand. I didn't even know why I had such an attraction towards her. To be honest it scared me. Because she didn't feel like the usual girl in which I would only play around with, because I was some fragility to it. There was just something about her that had me stuck and I didn't mind.

"It's just something you should know about my family." I said

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." she said making that clear.

"It's a good idea if I do."

"Well if you're confessing something then I probably should too." she said

After saying that we sat in awkward silence.

She had something to hide? What could she hide? As long as I had known here, even before now she couldn't ever keep a secret, and yet she had one. Did she know about me already? Maybe it was something about being able to kill things like me. I had only heard stories, but then again I had only heard stories about vampires and werewolves too. Maybe I didn't want to know.

As I went to open the car door I heard it lock on its own.

"Tyler…" she started

I slowly turned towards her feeling uneasy.

"I… I'm a witch." She croaked

"What?"

It wasn't exactly what I was expecting. Did I even hear her right?

"I said I'm a witch." She said clearer

~Bonnie~

It just came out before I could stop it. And by the look on his face he didn't like hearing it. With a quick thought I unlocked the doors and got out. Telling him was the worst thing I could've done. Right now I felt like going home so I just started walking.

"So you tell me that and just start to walk off?" I heard from behind

"You think it was easy saying that? It's like saying I have a disease that I can't get rid of. It's like being magnet to trouble and you have no idea what it's like."I said not even stopping

Then all of the sudden he gripped me by the arm and spun me to face him.

"Look I just find it hard to believe. You seem so…" he trailed off

"Normal?"

"Yeah."

"How's this for normal." I said as I held my hand up muttering a few words.

As a small flame in my palm grew I watched as his eyes became transfixed on it. Then I quickly closed my hand.

"I didn't have the luxury of being normal." I said

He looked up at me without saying a word. I just turned and pulled my arm away as I started walking again.

"So did you make me like you?" he asked

As soon as he asked that I felt a sharp pain hit me hard. It was as if I had been stabbed, but it wasn't physical.

"I wouldn't do that. Plus, I didn't need to. I fell for you all on my own within twenty four hours." I said not turning to face him

I didn't want him to see me cry. With that I just kept walking and he didn't stop me. How could I have done something so stupid? I thought to myself

"Good question red." I heard making me jump

It was only Damon.

"Crying are we? Who did it?"

"Why won't you leave me alone?" I countered

"Because eventually I will get a taste of you but right now I'm just biding my time."

"You could not disgust me anymore."

"I just have that effect on some people."

"No doubt about that." I added

"You know I was trying to be sympathetic for you about that dumbass, but you make it very hard."

"I don't want your sympathy Damon."

"Anything in particular you do want?" he said stepping in front of me

I didn't look up at him. As he took a step toward me I put my hand up to stop him.

"I think I just want to be alone." I said

The look on his face changed to worry.

"Will you be okay?" he asked

"I just told someone I was a witch, and he thinks I'm a freak."

Then Damon took my face into his hands raising it so my eyes met his.

"You're not a freak. And he better be careful who he says that to or else."

"You don't need to kill him."

"Oh, I never said I would kill him. You have the power to do that all on your own _cara_."

With that he walked off till he blended with the night.

By the time I got home dawn was breaking. I went upstairs and without even bothering to change I got into bed.

~Tyler~

I didn't follow her. Not only did she seem like she needed space but it was a lot to take in. I started to head back to my car someone grabbed me by the back of the throat and threw me backwards. Looking up I couldn't recognize the dark figure.

"You really got to be careful on who's heart you break Lockwood." He growled

"Damon."

"The one and only." He smirked

Getting to my feet I took a step back. Then all of the sudden he had me by the throat not letting go. He looked at me skeptically then wrinkled his nose and let go.

"You're a dog." He said in a disgusted tone "It'll be fun to kill you."

"Not if I kill you first." I hissed ready to jump him not really registering the fact that he knew what I was.

"Stay away from her dog or I will kill you. She doesn't need to be hurt anymore."

"Then why do you hurt her?" I asked sarcastically

With that Damon was gone.

"Great, just great. I'm back for about a day, and I already have people who hate me and want to kill me."

I called her house anyway. I wanted to hear her voice again but she didn't pick up. When Monday finally came around I didn't see her in class. And it looked like Damon hadn't told his brother about me being Stefan didn't exactly attack me or anything.

After lunch I headed to my locker only to freeze a few steps away from it.

**I know what you are and I know what she is too.**

It was spray painted on my locker in red. Someone else knew about me, and now they knew about her too.


	6. Secrets In The Rain

~Tyler~

I wanted to go over and see her but I was probably the last person she wanted to see. Maybe that was a good thing with me being a werewolf and all.

"Hello, earth to wolf boy." Jeremy said waving his hand in front of my face

"Sorry." I muttered

"What's with the zone out?"

I just shrugged. Putting my books in my locker I pulled out the small bracelet I had found in the woods.

"Where did you get that?"

"Found it in the woods. I must've clawed it off when I attacked Bonnie."

"I think you're screwed. I mean you attack the girl you're falling head over heels in love with even though you two have only see each, and she doesn't even know about you." He said

I put the bracelet in my pocket and shut my locker.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." I said

He just shrugged.

"Gotta go, and a little bit of advice? It's a two way street you got to give a little to get a little." Jeremy said as he walked down the hall to catch up with his sister.

But I don't think he understood how screwed up it all was. Did he know she's a witch? Highly doubtful. But still, I needed to see her. Everything felt as if it were going out of control again. For a second he thought that he shouldn't have come back.

~Bonnie~

The last thing I wanted to see was him, so I just stayed home not that Mary cared at all. As I went downstairs to watch some t.v I heard something crash in the kitchen. I quickly mumbled something, and a bright flew from my hand and started circling me. It wasn't strong, but I hoped I wouldn't need it much. Slowly and quietly I slinked toward the kitchen when deep in my gut my instincts were screaming for me to run. As I reached the doorway a large figure jumped out in front of me. Screaming I turned to run, but he grabbed me by the hair and yanked me backwards. I hit my head off of the linoleum floor hard. He was now standing over me. Scrambling backwards I got to my feet and tried to run. When I opened the back door the man's hand slammed it shut then came across and hit me across the face. My face felt as if it were on fire from the hit.

"What do you want?" I stammered

"You in pain." He said an evil grin spreading across his face

In the next instant I tried for the back door again, but he grabbed a huge hank of my hair. As he did I turned a little and sent fire his way hitting him in the face. Then I turned and ran. I didn't stop at Elena's house or Matt's even. I just kept running.

By the time I stopped the sun was almost behind the horizon, and it had begun to rain. I walked along the side of the road unsure of where I was going exactly. Hearing a car from behind me I turned and held my hands out hoping it would stop. But it didn't stop. As a matter of fact it sped up and was coming directly from me.

"Stop!" I screamed waving my hands all around.

But right as it went to hit me someone tackled me to the ground hard.

"Are you alright?"

Sitting up I realized it was Tyler. He was breathing heavily.

"I…don't know."

"We need to get you out of the rain or you're going to get sick." He said "What the hell are you even doing way out here!"

He helped me to my feet and as he did I fell forward into him. I couldn't remember what he'd asked me. I was still trying to slow down in my head and figure out what just happened.

"Careful." He said in a low voice

I wanted to look up at him, but I couldn't bring myself to. Then I felt his hand caress my cheek and raise my face so that our eyes met. His dark eyes just sucked me in, and I had forgotten everything that I had been mad at him for. I knew that I was mad, but it didn't seem to matter so much since he held me there. I could feel his warm breath mingle with mine. Then as if it were meant to happen his lips met mine with no haste. First taking my bottom lips then taking both. I didn't fight it even though I should've. Wrapping my arms around his neck I felt both of his arms wind around my waist to pull me even closer. It was a bit of a shock when he did. His skin was warm even though it should've been cold as the rain, but I couldn't complain. Kissing in the rain had been better than I had dreamed it would be. It felt like time was lost and nothing else mattered. Why was I mad again? There was a reason right? I just don't...usually forget. Being melded against him like this was too right and too nice feeling.

He pulled away from me a little, and it felt as if he was pulling away my lifeline and I prayed this wasn't he end.

"I should get you out of the rain." He said then pulled away from me completely.

At first I didn't follow right away because something didn't make sense.

"What were you doing out here?" I asked

He froze then turned to me.

"The Lockwood acres isn't far from here." he said

I wanted to get more specific, but I could tell he wasn't going to say anymore. It was pointless to ask being I knew how hard headed he was. It used to be only from a distance, but I knew

"You're not going anywhere with her." I heard from behind us.

Damon was standing not five feet from us. He was glaring at Tyler as if ready to kill him. I could've sworn that I'd heard a growl erupt from Tyler's throat right then.

"That isn't your choice."

"It is. You see Elena said to look out for you, and right about now you're not safe with him." Damon said

"You can't control her life Damon." Tyler spat

"Watch me dog."

Dog? What the hell is going on?

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"He didn't tell you? Even after you told him your little secret he didn't share his?" Damon said sarcastically

"Wait how did you know about that?" Tyler asked still not knowing how Damon knew.

"I've been keeping an eye on you." He said flatly

"What secret then?" I asked looking back at Tyler

Tyler didn't say anything.

"He's a werewolf."

"No that's-"

"True." Tyler said interrupting me; his voice low and guilty sounding.

I couldn't believe it. I knew he was different, but a killer without control wouldn't have been my guess. How could he have been so hypocritical about what I was when he was an animal, literally?

"I told you my deepest secret, and you freaked out on me. Yet you don't even tell me this? I can't believe you."

"Bonnie, I wanted to tell you, but you sprang yours on me, and I didn't know what to do." Tyler said trying to take my hand

I yanked back and stepped back toward Damon.

"You attacked me." I said in the realization of the attack a few days ago.

He didn't deny it either. The look of guilt remained.

"I didn't mean too. I don't have control of that part of me." he said trying to defend himself.

I just shook my head in disbelief. It wasn't the fact of what he was. It was how he didn't even bother to tell me after i'd told that I'm a witch.

"Well, it looks like this party is over. I told you to stay away from her, but you didn't listen. Watch your back mutt." Damon hissed

Then he picked me up and before I could protest he was already running. Next thing I knew we were on my doorstep. I just turned and started walking off.

"And where would you be going?" he asked

"Anywhere but here being I was attacked earlier."

"Wait what?" he asked grabbing me by the arm and spinning me around

"Did I stutter?" I asked sarcastically

"You'll stay at the boarding house."

"I don't get a say in this do I?"

"Nope."

"I hate you."

"Oh I love you too." he said sarcastically

He ruins everything, and he loved making everything worse. There wasn't a good thing about him. No matter how hard I tried to find something good in him, it required lot of looking and after a while I'd either end up hurt of a headache. It was too tiring.

"I thought you wanted to know. I wasn't trying to hurt you, I was trying to protect you. He's dangerous."

"So are you."

"I'm a lot safer than him."

"And the proof of that is…"

He turned to face me his eyes burning into mine. His cold hand touched my cheek gently.

"It's easier to protect others from me by being an ass rather than letting them in."

I understood what he meant. Well, the part about protecting other from me not the whole being an ass. I hooked my arm around his, so he couldn't rush off without me.

"You aren't going anywhere without me. Even if you are a complete dick, I guess I'm going to have to keep trying." I said smiling

"You never had to try."

It made me blush even he probably couldn't tell being I was really white from the cold rain.

"Let's get you out of here and into some warmth."


	7. A Kiss to Midnight

~Tyler~

Pacing around the den I could feel my anger rising. It was all replaying in the back of my mind, and no matter how hard I tried to calm myself I only got angrier. Nothing was helping.

"I can't stay here." I mumbled to myself

Then I grabbed the keys to my car and left. I wasn't sure when I was coming back, but I did know I needed a breather. A road trip isn't always a bad thing though it looks bad being I just got back. As I opened the front Jeremy was about to knock.

"Now isn't a good time." I said brushing past him.

"She found out I take it?" he asked

"A big mouthed vampire got to it before I could."

"Damon."

I just nodded. So,he did know...should've figured being he was related to the girl going out with the big mouthed vampire's brother.

"So where are you going? I figured you would be trying to fix it."

"I would but he's basically guarding her so if I even try to go near her he'll rip my throat out but what I'm more scared of is her."

"Afraid she might catch you on fire or something?"

"Or something." I said shuddering at the thought of her actually torturing someone.

Then unlocking the door I started to get in only to notice Jeremy getting in as well.

"No you're not coming with."

"Why not?"

"Because Jeremy, I'm not coming back for a while, and your sister would kill me."

"So? It's not like she has control over me you know."

I sighed caving. It wasn't like I wanted to be left alone. It was good to know I wasn't completely friendless even though I am a complete asshole at times.

"I just need to make a stop."

I stopped at the corner of the boarding house, so Bonnie wouldn't see me pulling up. Getting out I snuck up to her door and pulled her bracelet out of my pocket and placed it on the door knob. Then knocking I turned and left.

~Bonnie~

There was a quick knock at the door, but when I answered there was nobody there. I as went to close the door something glimmering out of the corner of my eye. Looking down at the door knob I noticed my bracelet hanging from it. I grabbed it and ran outside hoping Tyler hadn't gone yet, and that I could catch him. As I did I saw his car starting to drive off. Running as fast as I could I tried to catch up. But it got faster and by now my lungs were burning. Tears stung as they poured down my cheeks.

"Stop." I breathed trying to breath

But the car was gone. It was too late. Slowly walking back to the house I saw Damon standing in the doorway.

"What's going on?" he asked

"Uh nothing." I said wiping my eyes

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"Damon not all of my life is on for display."

He raised his hands up in surrender.

"Relax red, I'm not out to chastise you." He said

I huffed and headed upstairs. I could hear him following me, and I could hear his thoughts which were ever so pestering. As I went into my room to relax and possibly fall asleep I heard him close the door behind us. Then he grabbed me by the arm and spun me around to face him, and we were mere inches apart.

"Damon." I whispered putting my hand to his chest to distance myself

"Don't fight it." he whispered getting even closer

To be truthful I didn't want to fight it at all. I wanted to give into it. It was the darkness luring me in and there was nothing to pull me back as I had hoped. Without realizing it fast enough I suddenly felt his lips on mine and it was different from the way it made feel with Tyler.

"You should go." I said

He didn't argue and the next thing I knew he'd gone out the window more than likely to feed. Right after he left a huge feeling of being sick with myself because of what I did came over me. It wasn't that he was a bad kisser lord knows he isn't, but it just made me sick with myself. And before I knew it I was running for the bathroom and leaning over the toilet puking. How could I do something like that? Kiss Tyler then kiss Damon. I'm no Elena here. Then I just leaned back against the wall feeling a bit numb thinking about everything I had taken in, in the past few hours. More than ever I w anted to feel safe and to feel like nothing could go wrong, but it was all wrong, because I'd fallen in love with a werewolf and it hurt at the moment. It wasn't supposed to hurt and a part of me wished that I had listened to Stefan. I didn't want to crumble. I wanted one but could I handle what he was? The way he loses control?

~Klaus~

"One gone one to kill." I muttered as I stood under a tree in the backyard of the red headed witch

She had power and I wanted it. Hell if she was a good girl I just might keep her as a pet for eternity but that remained to be seen.

"What do we do now?" came a voice from behind me

"We watch them. Now go to the boarding house and keep an eye on your playthings." I ordered

With that Katherine turned and was gone as quick as she had come.

"In due time."

**I'm sorry it's short but i hope you liked the chapter and don't forget to review.**


	8. Time Apart Hurts

~Bonnie~

I didn't get any sleep at all that night. I just sat cooped up in my given room looking out the window as the sun rose. It was quiet except for the crickets.

Looking down at the charm bracelet around my wrist I noticed a charmed that hadn't been there before. It was a crescent moon with a small jewel dangling from the tip of the crescent. I smiled looking at it I sat there admiring it. It was hypnotizing too. It seemed to wash away a little bit of what she was feeling. She wanted to talk to him, but with a vampire in your way and getting attacked by something else and finding out all these secrets, it makes it difficult.

"Bonnie!"

It was Elena calling me from downstairs.

_Maybe if I don't say anything and play dead she'll go away._

"Bonnie I know you're up there!" she yelled making me jump

_You don't I'm up here if I go out the window._

I got dressed as quietly and quickly as I could. Then grabbing my flip flops I opened my window and tossed them out. Grabbing the branch I tried to steady myself then climbed down. After hitting the soft grass I got up grabbed my flip flops and just ran. I didn't exactly want to deal with another one of Elena's lectures. But if I ran into Stefan it would be worse. His lectures ran on and on. I know he means well but sometimes he needs to shut up.

~Tyler~

"So how long are we out here for?" Jeremy asked looking out at lake over the dock.

"Not sure exactly." I said

"You can't stay away from her forever. You two are like magnets."

I chuckled at the comparison. Then getting up I started walking down the dock.

"She won't hate you forever. It's just a lot to take in. Sou should've seen it when she found out about Damon and Stefan. Now that got ugly." Jeremy said

I could tell he was trying to make me feel better, but it wasn't really working. It wasn't the same as saying 'Hey, I'm a witch' and 'Hey, I'm a werewolf'. It still made me wonder only slightly if she had done anything witchy.

"I don't know maybe it was a bad idea trying to get close."

"So, you'd rather be alone?"

"Wouldn't you? I mean you've had two girlfriends and might I add there both dead not to mention your current one..." I said

He stopped in his tracks and just looked at me stunned.

"At least I try." he pointed out "You ran out on her and didn't even bother to try to stop Damon from getting in the way."

Right as he went to say something else his phone started ringing. He huffed while I sighed in relief, because I knew I had crossed a line I shouldn't have.

"Hello?" he answered

I just turned away and leaned against the railing looking out on the vast waters. It was a completely clear day.

About ten minutes later I heard Jeremy walkup beside me.

"What?" I asked curiously to the look on his face.

"We have to go. Caroline is wondering where I'm at and is freaking out so lets go before she has one of her episodes."

"Hey just think she's already dead, so you don't have much to worry about." I said pulling out my car keys

"Haha very funny flee pit."

"Hey now." I warned

~Bonnie~

Walking around the town square I had put my ear buds in and blasted the music. Then all of the sudden Caroline Forbes was standing front of me, and I nearly screamed being she wasn't there a split second ago.

"Geez Caroline don't do that!" I exclaimed trying to calm my heart.

"Hey, I tried to call your name, but apparently you're deaf." She said

I just glared.

"Anyways…whatcha doing?" she asked all perky like

"Avoiding Elena."

"Sounds like fun."

I looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Well I can't imagine you wanting to talk to her now that she knows about you, and Tyler and it's a sure thing Stefan knows too."

"Great." I said unenthusiastically. Now I'd be getting trouble from them as well and to be honest I didn't want to deal with it.

Then all of the sudden Caroline shoved me hard, and I fell backwards into a nearby bush.

"Hey Elena." I heard her say

"Hey Caroline. Have you seen Bonnie around?" Elena asked

"No why?" she said

"I need to talk to her."

"Is it about Tyler?" she asked

"She shouldn't be around him he's dangerous. I just don't want her to get hurt."

"Elena she's in just as much danger with Tyler as you are with Stefan."

"That's not true."

"Oh, it's very true. Plus Bonnie can take care of herself, I mean she is a witch."

"Caroline you have no idea what you're talking about."

"Says the girl who's brother I'm dating." She retorted

I didn't hear Elena say anything. I wanted to laugh at how Caroline took initiative to stick up for her. She seemed gung ho for the were-witch idea. maybe because it would take work and she knew about it taking work. Her and Jeremy had been wroking to bypass the criticism Elena laid on them when they started dating. Of course they fought, but Caroline had never laid a hand on him being she'd the one with the extra strength. She said that she loved him too much and even though she wanted nothing more than to shove his head through a wall, she didn't. It was like he was what kept her under control of who she is.

"Elena you need to understand that it's her choice and that maybe it's not what you would want, but she feels safe with him and feels so much more than she is." Caroline added

"Just like Jeremy does with you?"

"No, it's not like that at all. It's me feeling safe with him. I actually asked him out and I thought he would definitely say no, because of the whole vampire thing." She confessed

"You were nervous?" Elena asked

She sounded surprised by it too.

"Very. Because he's the only one who could successfully stake me through the heart."

Elena was silent.

"So, do you get it yet?" Caroline asked

"I do though I may not be okay with her being him or you being with my brother. It's something I'll live with, because it makes those people happy and it'll be something I worry about it constantly." She said

Then it went silent.

"She's gone." Caroline said

I stood up and brushed leaves off of me as I tried to get out of the bush. Nearly tripping Caroline helped me keep balance.

"Thanks Caroline, I owe you." I said

"Damn straight." She said as she started to walk off. "Oh, by the way I got off the phone with Jeremy about fifteen minutes ago, and they're on their way back."

Then like that she was gone. I just sighed. Then turning around I nearly ran into someone. I was still picking leaves out of my hair.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I said

"Don't worry your little head Bonnie." He said coldly

I looked up sharply.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked taking a step back

"Oh I know more than I let on." he said

Everything about this man was cold and harsh and dangerous. He reeked of death and dark power was emanating off of him. It was so intoxicating and not in a good way

"Stay away from me." I warned

"Oh but I can't. You have me enthralled little red." He said "and just think when I have you the wolf will come running."

I gasped thinking about Tyler.

"No. You leave him and everybody else alone." I said

"But they're just so much fun to play with." He said

"Go to hell."

"Been there they threw me out here."

I turned to run, but he was faster, much faster. He must've been a vampire for how fast and strong he was. But he had grabbed me by the waist and dragged me down a small alleyway then slammed me against a wall. I could feel my head throbbing.

"You're not going anywhere." He hissed

"Just let me go." I pleaded while struggling to get free.

"But we're just getting started." He said

Than all of the sudden everything went black before I could do anything.


	9. There's a Light

~Elena~

I didn't like the fact that Bonnie had a thing if that's what you call it with Tyler let alone y brother with a neurotic OCD vampire. I 'mean I love Caroline I do but I would prefer that my brother wasn't with her. Plus why didn't he tell me? I have a right to know if he decides to date the one friend that's a vampire. Realizing what I was thinking about I understood why he didn't tell me. It's because I would freak out like I was doing now. I couldn't help it. So many things could go wrong.

I shook my head shoving the thoughts to the back of my head. Pulling up to the boarding house I got out of my car. Going inside I froze in my tracks as I saw Stefan hugging someone else intimately. She looked exactly like me.

"Stefan what's going on?" I asked still a little shocked and confused.

He pulled away from her then looked at me. he looked at me then looked back at the one who could pass off as my twin.

"Katherine." He growled under his breath

I watched as an evil grin spread across her face.

"Well, I was wondering when of rather if you would notice but it seems she beat you to it." she said

I took a small step back ready to turn and run. She came at me fast and before Stefan could stop her she had a grip on my neck.

"You're not going anywhere." She said tightening her grip

"What do you want?" I breathed

"I want you gone. Because nobody takes my place." She hissed

"Let her go Katherine." Stefan snarled

"Don't tell me you actually have feelings for this thing? I mean did you really think you could replace me?"

What happened next happened so quick I could barely see what went on. Stefan went at her and then she threw me aside. As I looked up I saw that he had her by the throat and was ready to rip her apart.

"You wouldn't kill your first love would you?" she asked

I watched as he loosened his grip.

"Leave."

"What?" she asked a bit shocked

"Leave Katherine because the next time I see you I will kill you and I won't hesitate either." He hissed

"Oh I'll stay away, but I won't be able to help if you or your brother can't stay away from me." she said

Then like that she was gone. I just sat there on the floor. First love...

"Elena."

I looked up at Stefan blankly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked

Why didn't I know that there was someone out there that looked like me? Not to mention the fact that Stefan and Damon know her. Stefan didn't say anything though. He just gave me a heart stricken look.

"I have to go." I said as I stood

"Elena that's not a good idea she could be waiting for you." Stefan said grabbing me by the arm

"Stefan please let go of me." I said

He let go and without looking at him I left walking out the door past Damon who was coming in.

~Damon~

"Well, little miss sunshine did look too happy. What did you do this time?" I asked sarcastically

"Katherine."

"Yeah, well that'll do it. She always did love to make and entrance and I'm guessing she succeeded."

"Do ever shut up or do you just love hearing the sound of your own voice?"

"I tend to think I have a very sexy voice, so yes, I think I do like hearing my voice."

I smiled knowing it was getting on his nerves.

"So she miss me?" I asked

"Something like that."

"Good, because when I see her I plan on driving a stake through her." I said with a little venom on the tip of my tongue

"You wouldn't do it. I know you Damon. You would fall to your knees before her." Stefan said

"I'm sure to prove you wrong on that one little brother." I said

I'd be ready when she came to see me because I knew better. Ever since the change I knew about all of the times she compelled me. I'd show her I remember.

~Bonnie~

Coming to everything was blurry at first. Then as things became less blurry I realized I was in a clearing of some sort. I couldn't see much, because of how dark it was, but I could hear the rustling of leaves and crickets.

"Hello?" I called out while trying to get free of the ropes binding my hands behind me

My wrists felt raw.

"Somebody help me!" I screamed

"No one can hear you."

"Who are you, and what do you want?"

"What do I want? I want a lot of things. But I'll take your blood all over me for a start." He said

As I panicked even more than I already was I tried more than ever to get free. But he came closer and closer. Trying to think I muttered something under my breath. Then all of the sudden he flew backwards.

I took the few minutes I had granted myself to try and get free. The bonds were getting looser.

"Well, that wasn't very nice Bonnie."

My breath staggered as the bonds finally came loose. Slowly so as not to show I had gotten out of the bonds I took my hands out of the ropes keeping them behind me. Leaning down so he was face to face with he reached to touch my cheek, but I just turned away in disgust.

"Oh don't be like that little witch. I'm not going to kill you right away. I'm going to wait until your dog finds out what's happened, and when he shows up he'll be able to enjoy the show." He said

"You're not going to touch me period." I hissed then hit him across the face

Scrambling to my feet I started running into the woods.

"I can smell you witch, so don't think I won't find you!" I heard from behind me.

Thinking quick on my feet I cut my hand on a branch then started running in a zigzag like way spreading my hand on whatever I could touch hoping it would distract him.

_Just keep running and don't stop. _I thought to myself

My ribs were killing me as I kept running and it was getting dark.

"I don't want to die." I muttered to myself

"But you will." I heard from behind me.

Up ahead I saw lights through the trees. Pushing myself I tried to run faster toward the lights. I could hear him behind me and he was getting closer. As a large house came into view I ran up to the door and started pounding on it.

"Somebody help me!" I screamed

I looked behind me to see the vampire at the edge of the woods taking his time.

"Open up!"

The front porch light came on making me jump then the front door opened, and Tyler stood there looking at me. I brushed pass him inside hiding behind him looking out to see the vampire still coming and coming quick.

"You should invite me in." he hissed at Tyler as he stood at the threshold

"Forget it Klaus." he growled

"You know him!" I exclaimed at Tyler

"From a distance." He answered

An evil grin spread across Klaus's face.

"Well I'll be back then. And you won't get away next time witch." He hissed then was gone "It was good to see you again dog."

Even after he had gone I was still shaking. Tyler took my hand noticing the rope marks on my wrists and the cut on my hand. He'd attempted to calm me, but I was too busy wondering about how he knew him, and why Klaus was even after me since that was his name.

"Let's get you cleaned up you're a mess." He said as he closed the door

"Here I was thinking you'd like the whole dirt and mud look." I said

He smirked a little then led me upstairs. He didn't let go of my hand.

"So you live here?" I asked

"Yeah me and my mom."

"It's huge." I said looking around

"It's just a place to lay my head." He said as if it weren't a big deal

"Right." I said

Then all of the sudden he stopped and I nearly ran into him not paying attention.

"You can stay in this room tonight. Tomorrow I'll take you to the boarding house. You'll be safe there." He said

I nodded and took a peek inside. He started to walk off.

"Hey Tyler?"

He turned to look at me. His eyes seemed to hold something I wish I had a grasp on.

"Thank you."

He nodded then continued on though I think that wasn't what he wanted to hear. I didn't ask him how he knew Klaus. That was his own business, and by the looks of it, he didn't like him very much either. I looked down at myself and realized I'm probably not the one he'd want to look at being how messy I look not to mention the blood dripping from my hand. So I went inside the room to notice it had its own bathroom. I shed my clothes as I got the warm water going. I felt my muscles tense a little as I got into the bath then everything relaxed. Everything caught back up with my mind. The last thing I wanted was to be going through something like this. i was trying to accomplish a normal year being I was senior then I wanted to go to a college far away and never come back. But I guess having vampires for friends will do a number on you.

After my bath I sat in my towel on the large bed trying to stop the bleeding of one of my hand since it didn't stop. I wrapped a washcloth around my hand then left the bathroom. Sitting down on the bed there was a sudden knock at the door. Tyler stuck his head in the door.

"I uh brought the first aid kit figuring you might need it." he said

"Yeah, thanks." I said

He came in and sat beside me on the bed. Taking my hand he unwrapped the washcloth from around it.

"You cut it pretty deep." He said then took gaus and rewrapped my hand. The touch was tender and light. I watched intently for a reason unknown.

"I'll be fine. I've been through worse." I said

He didn't look at me.

"I-"I started "Nevermind."

I got up and head back into the bathroom and got my clothes on. When I came back out he was still sitting there.

"I'll go." I said

"What?" he said looking up at me "No you're not. Not with Klaus still out there."

"Well, running for my life sounds better than being stuck in an awkward silence with you." I said

He sighed.

"Right well thanks for the help." I said

Turning I walked out heading downstairs.

"Bonnie wait." I heard Tyler say

But I kept going. I didn't have a reason to stop. I thought I did but I guess I didn't. as I made it to the bottom of the stairs Tyler grabbed a hold of me.

"That hurts." I said

He let go.

"What do you want me to say huh? Last time I checked you freaked on me." I said

"And you left before I could adjust to the news."

"So it's my fault?"

"You're the dumbass." I blurted then took a step back.

He didn't say anything.

"I…I kissed Damon or rather he kissed me." I said looking down

I couldn't look up at him.

"If it helps I barfed right after." I added

Then I turned and walked out the door, but just as quick did I walk out did he yank me back in.

"You call me a dumbass, but you're the one walking out knowing there's a vampire waiting for you."

"Well if it helps you get away from me then so be it." I said

"Why would I want to get away from you? I can't stand not being with you. I...tried."

"After I told you about Damon?"

"The whole vomit thing made me laugh on the inside, and I can't wait till our next encounter to let him know that." He said

I smirked.

"I don't want to hurt you again though, because apparently that's what I did with the whole not telling you thing." He added

"What hurt the most was you taking off without me." I said

"Won't happen again." he promised

"Good, because then I might have to hurt you." I said

He chuckled a little. Then leaned down taking my face into his hands and kissed me. I shivered at his warm touch. As his fingers got tangled within my fiery curls I pulled him closer.

"Would it be too late to say I've fallen for you?" he whispered in my ear when our lips parted

"It's early." I said smiling taking his lips

**I hope you liked the chapter. If you did or didn't please leave a review. Thank you!**


	10. When Boys Will Be Boys

~Bonnie~

I felt his arm wind around my waist pulling me closer. I just turned over and laid my head down on his bare chest falling back into a deep sleep. I didn't want to sleep alone. Not tonight. His skin was so warm. I still thought about the temperature of it. It's a hundred and seven degrees. I felt him lean down and kiss my forehead. Tilting my head up without opening my eyes, I felt him kiss my lips. It was only a slight brush across them to tease me though. opening my eyes I could see his looking down at me through the dark. His arm remained around my waist, but pulled me even closer against him. It made me a little nervous being all I was wearing was only one of his shirts which went to mid thigh on me. our legs ended p being intertwined as he moved in to kiss me again. A sigh escaped my lips when his hand move down my side past my hip to my thigh and moved up. Any normal girl would've thought that this was moving to fast and that the guy was being a pig for trying this, but I was too immersed in the pleasurable senses that he was awakening in me. His hand never moved up higher than my thigh let alone moving up underneath the shirt. My body moved on its own accord to what it wanted and it rose higher and wrapped around his waist. His lips trailed down my neck, and my back arched into him. In that moment though I wanted to feel his skin against mine. It was so warm and it twisted my insides so much, because of it.

"Bonnie..." he breathed "It's too early."

It didn't seem to matter though, because I could feel that he wanted the same thing, literally. He rolled ever so slightly so that he was on top of me. his hand had moved up and found that I wasn't wearing anything underneath. He pulled the shirt up over my head. My whole my shivered from the sudden cold air that graced it. Apparently it wasn't too early if he was thinking what I was or rather feeling it. Sounds escaped my lips that I didn't expect not mention it was so hard to breathe. After feeling him having touched every part of me, I felt him somewhere that did make me nervous. He'd settled in between my my legs and the look on his face said that he was nervous as well. Sitting up to where he was, I kissed him. His arm wrapping around me held me there and then I felt the soft bed underneath me along with one of the most uncomfortable feelings in my life. I cried out a little, and he nearly stopped, but I shook my head and held him there. I was afraid that if he left me like this I wouldn't recover.

I felt him move and slowly the uncomfortableness subsided and brought along something I couldn't describe. My nails dug into his shoulder, but he didn't seem to feel it as he moved over top of me. The knot just below my stomach grew even more tense and I couldn't help the sounds I made.

"Ty-Tyler..." I breathed with a moan

He only moved harder making the feeling even grow more and make me cry out even louder. His hand moved slowly up my side towards my breasts and his thumbs moved over them. Why was he doing this to me? He groaned in my ear. Then all of the sudden without any sort of warning everything that had built up came undone at this moment, and he must've felt it, because not only did my body shake and convulse, but so did his. he breathed heavily on my shoulder as his body covered mine. I wondered if he could feel my heart that was trying to escape, it was beating that hard.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." he breathed still laying there "We haven't even been out on a second date."

I could only nod having felt like I lost my voice. My legs remained wrapped around him not letting him go. I kissed the top of his head feeling suddenly exhausted. I didn't know how to reply to his comment, so I didn't. I just laid there. His fingers lightly traced along my thigh where his hand still rested.

"You still awake?" he mumbled

"Mhm." I mumbled back; my eyes closed

"I didn't mean for it to happen." he mumbled barely awake himself.

"It did though." I mumbled "Shame on you."

He smirked as his eyes closed.

* * *

The morning sun glare woke me up but Tyler was still sleeping. Slipping from underneath him, I walked into the bathroom to get cleaned up. For a few moments I just looked at myself in the mirror then I turned on the faucet and washed warm water across my face. Afterwards I went back into Tyler's room only to find him not there. I looked around for a quick second, but I didn't see him anywhere.

"Tyler?"

There was no answer. Slowly making my way to the center of the room someone grabbed me around the waist from behind making me scream.

"Well, if I had known it'd be that easy to make you scream." Tyler said laughing

As soon as he let go I turned around and started hitting him. He just kept laughing.

"That wasn't funny you scared the hell out of me!" I exclaimed

"Well you didn't the look on your face then." He said grabbing my wrists

I just glared at him.

"You can't stay mad at me." he said giving me puppy dog eyes

"Oh I can." I said "And don't think the whole puppy dog eyes will work either."

Then he yanked me forward into his arms roughly which made me to start feeling nervous all over again. Then all of the sudden I felt his lips start to trail down my neck.

"How about now?" He said between kisses

"Still mad." I breathed

Heat emanated from him. I felt his hands move up underneath my the shirt I'd put back on and couldn't stop myself as a moan escaped my lips. Trying not to lose grip on where I was I slid away.

"Not nice McCullough." He groaned trying to come closer.

"Oh I never said I was nice. You just assumed." I said with an evil grin "Plus I need to get to the boarding house and I can't do that with distractions."

"So now I'm a distraction?"

"As a matter of fact yes." I replied as I searched around for my own clothes.

Then I spotted them and moved for the bathroom with them in hand when he stopped me with an arm around me from behind. His lips and tongue moved along my neck.

"Then it looks like I'm doing my job right." He said quietly

"Oh so I'm a job?" I said with quirked eyebrows as I pulled away.

He just chuckled. I couldn't help but laugh a little myself.

"I really have to go." I said trying to pull away unsuccessfully

"No you don't." he said in my ear as I felt his hands try to grab me again.

His hands began to trail down my chest then down my stomach. It made me shiver a little. He was doing it all over again.

"Tyler not now." I moaned as I felt his hands moving down past my hips.

It wasn't fair what he was doing. He wasn't stopping either and I was finding it rather hard to pull away the more he dragged in.

_Not now there are more important things Bonnie. You know like the vampire who was chasing you last night and nearly killed you._

The thoughts kept yelling at me, but my body was begging for something else. Finally pulling away I grabbed my hoodie and headed for the door.

"Bonnie you do not leave a man like that."

"Then you can only imagine how I feel." I said stifling a giggle

With that I walked out and headed down the stairs. I wasn't sure as to why, but taking in the big house I felt as if I were suffocating. Tyler came down not long after fully dressed with keys in his hand.

"Let's go then." He said

I nodded in agreement; a smile graced on my face.

The drive there was quiet. Probably because there wasn't much to say, and I was just content with his fingers laced with my own. I watched the forest pass us by out the passenger side window.

As we pulled up to the boarding house Damon was outside as if expecting us.

"Well I couldn't miss that stink a hundred miles away." he said sarcastically

I heard a growl from Tyler. I took his hand in mine and led him up toward the house.

"What makes you think he's welcome here." Damon asked

"You were never welcome here Damon, and yet you're allowed." I hissed

He glared at me then it turned into a grin.

"I wonder if you've told your new boy toy about who you were getting close with while he was gone." He said

I stayed silent and so did Tyler.

"She kissed me, and might I say I rather enjoyed the fact that it wasn't with you." Damon added

"Did she enlighten you on the fact that she puked not long after?" Tyler asked

I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a never ending fight with these two. I walked pass them into the house where Elena and Stefan were making their way downstairs.

"Hey Bon."Elena greeted

"Hey can we talk?" I asked

She nodded. Stefan started walking pass us toward the front.

"This might concern you Stefan." I said

"Well can you hold on? Someone has to shut those two up before they kill each other." He said

Elena and I went into the living room to sit for a few minutes. A few minutes that felt like hours being it was real awkward.

"So you and Tyler?" she asked breaking the tension

"Yeah." I said

"Is he…is he good to you?" she asked

"Elena, I have more reason to worry about you being you have a Salvatore on each arm than you needing to worry about me."

"I do not have a Salvatore on each arm."

"Hey one of them might stalk me, but in actuality he is in love with you." I said

"But what about being with a werewolf? I mean can handle the fact that when it's a full moon he would try to kill you?" she asked changing the subject

"It's something he doesn't have control over Elena. I can't hate him for that."

I could tell she was trying to understand, but she still didn't trust it. Luckily the guys came back in at that moment. Damon and Tyler looked ready to murder each other where Stefan looked irritated. I just kept to myself.

"So, what is it exactly that you wanted to talk about Bonnie?" Stefan asked

"Well I was wondering what I should tell you first. That I was kidnapped or that it was a vampire and he's dead set on blood." I said

Elena's eyes got really big at that point.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Well I'm alive aren't I?"

"Was her name Katherine?" Elena asked

Tyler and I exchanged looks.

"It was a he. And his name is Klaus."Tyler said

Damon and Stefan looked at each other then looked back at him.

"What?" I asked

"Katherine and Klaus together. That's going to be one hell of a party." Damon said

"I don't understand." I said

"They know Katherine from their past but I don't get Klaus." Elena said

"Klaus is Katherine's maker, the one she thought she killed. But if neither one is really dead then there's a problem." Stefan explained

Looking over at Tyler he seemed to be deep in thought.

"What is it?" I asked him

"I just remembered that my mom has this huge masquerade thing this weekend." He said

"Well isn't that fantastic." Damon said sarcasm dripping off of his tongue.

"It wouldn't be so bad actually." I said as a light bulb went off in my head

"Oh yes showing up watching a massacre that sounds great. Who knows I just might partake in it."

"Would you shut up Damon? I mean seriously if you don't shut up I will kill you myself." I snapped

Everyone looked at me surprised.

"Oh don't tell me none of you thinking the same thing." I said

Stefan chuckled a little.

"Anyways I'm pretty sure those two are going to have a scheme. Who is to say we won't have one of our own?" I said

We looked at one another and I could tell we were all on the same page. We weren't going in blind.

**I thought of Thursday's episode when I thought of the masquerade but it's not at all going to be like the episode trust me on that. **


	11. That Scared Feeling

~Bonnie~

It was only Thursday which meant the party was tomorrow. Sitting in history I found myself staring out the window into space. There were too many distractions in my head to be paying attention to history not that it was important. It was happening tomorrow or at least that's what we all figured. It would happen in a very public place where no one would even pay attention.

"Ms. McCullough?"

"Huh?" I said turning to look up at who was standing in front of my desk.

"Something on your mind you'd like to share with the class?" he asked

"Uhhh…not really no." I answered

"Pay attention then." He said then started walking back towards the board

I just nodded then looked down at my notes. There were drawings all over my notes, which I didn't remember drawing. Slamming my notebook shut I stood up and rushed out of the classroom before Mr. Saltzman could say anything. I couldn't just sit there. I didn't want to sit in school acting as if everything were alright, because nothing was alright. Sure, Tyler and I had things figured out.

Walking down the hallway I stopped at my locker and shoved my books inside. Closing it, I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Stefan standing beside me. Vampires! They always do that like they think you know their there.

"Don't do that!" I hissed "I'm on edge enough already."

"I'm sorry. I was going to ask if you were alright. You rushed out of history like someone chased you out." He said

"I'm fine. I'm just going to go home early. Being here makes me feel like I'm in a cage." I said as I searched for my car keys.

"You want me to take you?"

"Nope." I said way too quickly

"You sure?"

"I'm a big girl Stefan." I huffed

No matter how hard I tried to walk faster hoping he would just leave me alone he kept up with me.

"Bonnie no one should be alone right now."

"Then why don't you go check on Elena. She said she was staying home today because she wasn't feeling well." I said

"I called her house not long ago."

"Look it's nice and chivalrous of you but I would prefer to be alone." I said

He stopped in his tracks there.

"As you wish. See you tomorrow night." He said

Guilt for snapping at him quickly took over when I saw the puppy dog eyes. I fell for it every time. I hated that weakness.

"Stefan…" I started

"It's fine. We're all under a bit of pressure." He said with a small smile

I tried to smile back, but it probably came out as a grimace.

"I think, I'm going to go now." I said with a small nod

We parted paths, and as I made my way around the corner I ran into someone. I wasn't paying attention since I was still searching for my keys. Looking up I saw Elena. Why was she here?

"Hey, I thought you stayed home."

"I thought it would be better to be around people I know. After what Katherine did and all." She answered

I looked at her skeptically. Last time I had checked Elena was at home, because she felt sick being Stefan checked on her not long ago.

"So, how are you feeling?" I asked

"I'm fine never felt better." she answered

I felt a grin spread across my face knowing this wasn't Elena. Stupid vampire.

"Good." I said "I'll see you later then."

Keeping my calm I reached out and hugged her to act like I didn't know. As I did I felt my whole body shudder from the horrible feeling I got from her. It was so dark and horrible.

"I should be asking if you're okay." She said with a small creepy giggle.

"Just cold." I lied

She just nodded. As she brushed past me I turned around and watched as a small flame at her feet got bigger. She yelped and started jumping up and down trying to put it out as it climbed her leg.

"You're not as dumb as thought." Katherine said fully putting the flame out "You're smarter than my twin."

I just grinned.

"You know you would be good to have around. Think about it. A strong witch with two powerful vampires. It would be an unstoppable force not to mention what a sweet pet you'd make." she said

"Don't need to. I'd rather be dead than work with a bitch like you." I spat surprised by my own venomous tone.

"Well, I'll give you time to think about it anyways." She said

Then she turned and walked away. I was definitely on her death wish list now. That was okay though, because she was on mine too. And what I had given her was only a taste of what would happen tomorrow night.

Finally getting to my car I froze. There were key marks all over it and my windshield was broken. I gulped feeling panic rise as my heart accelerated. I pulled out my phone and dialed Stefan's number.

"Bonnie?"

"Yeah, I think I'll take you up on that ride." I said into the reciever

"Alright hold on." he said then hung up

A few minutes later he found me by my car.

"What happened?" he asked

"Not entirely sure but I'm pretty sure it means that they haven't forgotten about me." I replied

"Let's go." He said putting an arm around my shoulders "I'll drop you off at Elena's"

"Sounds good because there are a few things I need to tell her." I said

The drive over was quiet. We didn't really have much to say. When we pulled up to the her house I just sat there.

"Stefan?" I said panicking

My chest felt like it was tightening, and everything was going black. It happened and could feel it happen too.

"Someone's not going live through the night. There will be pain and blood."

Then shaking my head I looked around. Stefan looked alarmed.

"What?" I asked "What did I do?"

I felt really confused at the moment. I knew I did something, but I didn't know what.

"I tranced didn't I?"

He just nodded.

"That always means bad news." I said unenthusiastically

"Bonnie, you said someone wasn't going to live through the night and something about blood and pain." He told me

"Then I guess we better be extra careful tomorrow night. I'll stay here with Elena tonight." I said

Then I got out and went inside. I knew Stefan would'e wanted to say something more. He was always so protective. It was slightly strange, yet comforting.

"Elena!" I called up the stairs

"Bonnie?" she said as she came down the stairs "What are you doing here?"

"Well I figured being with my best friend would be better than being in a cage called school. Plus I had a run in with Katherine." I replied

"Are you alright?" she asked

"I'll be fine, but I'm getting the huge feeling that something bad is going to happen tomorrow. Is there any way I can convince you to stay home for your own safety?"

"No Bonnie."

"But Elena if Katherine gets a hold of you-"

"Everything will be fine. They won't do anything public. They wouldn't want to draw the attention." She said

I sighed as I plopped down on the couch.

"So are still mad at Stefan?" I asked

"A little."

"He thought she was dead Elena. So it was just as much a shocker to him as it was to you."

"I know but it makes me feel as if he only wanted to be with me because I look like her."

"Highly doubtful. You and Katherine ar totally different. For one you don't kill people and you're not crazy."

Elena let out a small laugh.

"So are you scared?" she asked

It was like twenty questions or something.

"Terrified." I answered

~Tyler~

Coming home I found the door wide open.

"Mom?" I called

But there was no answer.

"Oh she's sleeping." Came a voice from behind

Turning I saw Katherine leaning against the doorway with a grin as she checked me out from head to toe.

"What do you want?" I snarled

"Such rude manners toward someone who wanted to drop by and see how you are." She said

She took a few steps forward toward me.

"I visited your witchy little girlfriend today in school." She said

"What did you do to her?" I said grabbing her by the throat and slamming her against the wall.

She took that hand and pulled it away effortlessly.

"I didn't do anything, but she lit me on fire. It was rather rude actually." She said twisting my wrist.

"Let go!" I managed as I heard it crack

"Magic word?"

"Now!"

"Okay." She said in a perky tone

Holding my wrist I glared up at her.

"What the hell do you want?" I growled

"I want you to kill Damon Salvatore tomorrow night or I'm going to turn your little witch into a vampire. Then you'll be more doomed than Romeo and Juliet." She said

Then before I could argue she was gone. I didn't have a chance, and thinking about Bonnie being cold and heartless. There was no arguing. It was her way or the dead way.


	12. To Kill Or Not To Kill

~Tyler~

Bonnie said she would be getting a ride with the others and that they'd meet me here. I walked out of the study to the front porch. I saw Stefan's car pull up then Damon's right behind it. I heart froze as I saw Bonnie get out of the car. She was wearing a black dress that sparkled in the light. It was low cut on her back and there was a slit up her thigh. Her hair had been straightened. The mask on her face was the color of her dress and there were gems surrounding her eyes bringing them out. It was like the only one I could see was her.

"Close your mouth dog you're drooling." Damon said as he walked past

Elena just smirked as she went inside.

"Hey." Bonnie said as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I think it's safe to say you have caught my attention." I said

"Well then I've accomplished something." She said grinning

~Bonnie~

I didn't feel so nervous around him anymore. It was as if I felt had never felt safer with someone so dangerous. He leaned down and kissed me. It was subtle and gentle but also wanting. There was something in his eyes though. It was like he was distracted.

"You okay?" I asked

"Just worried that I might not be able to kiss you like that again." He said

I could tell it was something else though, and he wasn't being completely honest. There was something else.

"Tyler this is going to go down without a hitch, relax." I said

He nodded. It was a stiff nod, which told her that he wasn't really sure.

"I'm going to go talk to Damon." He said

"Alright. I should probably prepare then too."

Like that we split and there wasn't even a kiss in there. I stood there for a second then I headed over to where Stefan and Elena. Then all of the sudden someone grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me to the dance floor.

"Looking lovely as ever young witch." Klaus said

I didn't say anything. What could I say except for 'ouch'? he had such a firm grip on me.

"That's alright don't say anything it's a lot easier." He said

He pulled me closer roughly. His tightening grip was suffocating me.

"Tonight will be lovely after Tyler kills Damon, and I spread your blood all over the stars making you mine. It's quite romantic." He whispered in my ear

My breath staggered. That's why he was acting weird. I'd wondered, but just figured it wasn't my place to jump up in his business.

"No." I breathed

"Oh, yes. It's a little arrangement Katherine and him have come to."

I looked up at him with hatred. It was the only thing I was feeling along with seeing the color red.

"Oh don't look at me like that love. It's not all bad. I promise." He said

Then he leaned down closer to me. I tried to pull away but he came closer and then his lips crushed down on mine. I whimpered as I tried to pull away. Pulling away he chuckled.

"Don't worry soon enough you won't fight me. Not after tonight." He said

Next thing I knew he was gone tight grip and all. Stefan and Elena rushed over to me. They must've have seen the exchange.

"You okay?" they both asked nearly simultaneously.

Not even answering I looked around for any sign of Tyler or Damon. Then mumbling a minor spell under my breath a small luminescent light appeared in front of me.

"Guide me." I said to it.

It hovered for only a moment then started darting through the crowd. I ran off after it abandoning whatever plan we had. There was no Plan now.

~Elena~

"Bonnie!" I yelled after her

Going to chase after her Stefan stopped me.

"Stefan we have to go after her." I said

"No we can't." he said

"But-"

"Elena just trust me."

"Yes, Elena trust him. I mean he was never the lying type."

I turned to see Katherine not far from us. Stefan put an arm around me protectively and pulled me back behind him. She came up to Stefan taking him in.

"I'm not too worried. He'll come back soon. They always do."

It came out before I could stop. Just looking at her made me disgusted.

"Go find someone else you crazy bitch you've lost this one!" I yelled with Stefan holding me back

I wanted to rip her throat out for even thinking she could have him.

"You are feisty and for that I think I will kill you first whether you are my doppelganger or not." She said stepping closer to me

"I dare you to try." I hissed

"Elena that's enough." Stefan said

"Yeah Elena that's enough."

"Shut the hell up Katherine." He growled

Everyone was looking at us. I didn't care. Let them look.

"Now look at what you've done." Katherine said grinning "I'll see you later. Who knows I might just go over and see Matty. His blue eyes are to die for."

Trying to break free Stefan wasn't letting me go. As soon as Katherine was out of sight he let go of me.

"I am going to kill that bitch." I snarled and started heading to the house.

"Wait Elena." Stefan said stepping in front of me

"You know I thought of all people you would want her dead." I hissed

"Trust me when I say I do. But you're going to need this." he said then handed me a wooden stake

"If we do this there's a chance we'll both die."

"I know, but at least if I die it'll be fighting for your honor." I said laughing

"Well that's unorthodox." He said chuckling

We headed into the house where we knew she was waiting for us.

"I hope you know I'm against this."

"Then why are you letting me?" I asked

"Because you would win in that argument. You always win." he said with a small grin

"So you ready to go kill your ex?" I asked after the short silence

"You ready to kill a vampire?" he countered

"Definitely. I just want it to be over. But I can't help but think that maybe we should've followed Bonnie." I said

"We will get to her when we finish off Katherine. Because if don't kill her it'll be impossible with Klaus around." Stefan said

"Right." I said agreeing

"You scared?"

"Any reason I shouldn't be?" I asked sarcastically

He just smirked and pulled me into his arms giving me a hug. It was comforting like it was some sort of goodbye just in case. Then we turned toward the stairs. There was still time to turn back. We didn't have to do this. We could run away like the cowards we feel like. But then that would leave Bonnie and Damon to face their own worst nightmare. There was no turning back. Not now. Not ever.

I gripped the stake tight in my hand and headed up the stairs first.

**Sorry it's a short one but the next one will be longer I promise**


	13. A Maiden's Silent Cry

~Bonnie~

I didn't hesitate to follow the knowing that with any hope that both of them haven't killed each other yet. The light started going faster and it was getting hard to keep up with.

"Slow down." I called out to it

But it kept going. My feet had gone numb from the cold long ago. Then all of the sudden the light faded and was gone.

"Now what?" I said "I don't see them anywhere."

Next thing I knew I heard a growl not far ahead of me. The only problem was that I could only see about two feet in front of me.

"What the hell!" Damon yelled

"I'd say I'm sorry but I don't think I am." I heard Tyler say

I started running toward the voices.

"Stop!" I yelled

Then all of the sudden I ran out into a clearing. It seemed familiar like I had seen it all before but I couldn't bring in any recollection. Damon and Tyler were throwing punches at one another.

"Just stop!" I yelled

At the same time I screamed it lightning cracked in the open sky. They both turned to look at me.

"Yes please stop." Came a voice chuckling

I looked back to see Klaus coming from the shadows. I backed away slowly, my knees feeling weak and I my breath stuttering. He looked at Tyler.

"You know the deal mutt." He hissed

Tyler looked at me then at Damon who looked ready to leap at Tyler.

"Don't you even think about Tyler. You do and I will kill you myself."

Tyler looked taken aback.

"You would protect a dead thing like him?" he said disgusted

"I don't like him very much but he's been there to protect me as my friend." I said

He gave me a defeated look.

"Bonnie-"

"Trust me he won't try anything if he doesn't want his precious Katherine staked." I said crossing my arms across my chest

"You have no idea what you're doing." Klaus hissed

"Oh I do. I'm a lot smarter than I look."

He glared at me. I just backed away slowly. As I backed away I was stopped as Damon grabbed me by the arm.

"You want the witch so bad? Take her. But I guarantee she's nothing but trouble." Damon said with a hard look

"Damon!" I shrieked

"Damon don't." Tyler said

As Tyler came at him Damon hit him out of the way effortlessly knocking him out cold.

"You treacherous son of bitch." I hissed trying to get free

"Sorry but I have to look out for my own life at the moment." He said

"You honestly think I believe you?"Klaus asked nearly laughing "The theatrics are good but you Damon Salvatore, I know your games all too well."

Damon let go of me and tossed me to the side just in time as Klaus tackled him to the ground. I felt my head crack on the ground. things were spinning as I tried to sit up. looking in the direction of the two fighting vampires I watched as Damon was beaten nearly to death.

"No!" I screamed

But Klaus stopped.

~Damon~

"Don't worry Salvatore. I want you to watch the one that got away die right before you." He whispered

"You won't touch her."

"You know if I were you I would have done a long time ago. But then again I guess you always had that soft spot." He said

Next thing I saw was a fist coming at my face.

~Bonnie~

After hitting Damon he looked up at me hungrily.

"Well that little bicker fest worked up quite the appetite." He said "and just think if I do change you I'll let you feed off of your little blonde friend. You know the one. She looks like Katherine."

"You stay away from me." I warned

"What will do?" he said as he took a step closer

With that next step I sent high flames across his path. I turned to run but he was in front me.

"Did you honestly think that would stop me?" he leaned in even closer to me "Plus I hear maiden's blood is irresistible."

I tried to stop him but his eyes met mine and as hard as I tried I couldn't find myself to stop him. I was too enveloped in him to even want to fight and a part of me wanted to let him bite me. I tilted my neck to the side a little.

"Bonnie no." I heard Damon breath but it was like a far away whisper

~Tyler~

Rubbing the back of my head I looked up to see Damon a bloody mess trying to reach out to What looked like bonnie. She was looking up at Klaus who was eyeing her and mostly her neck.

"No." I said

Klaus bit down on her neck and she just gasped as she let him.

"No!" I yelled scrambling to my feet

God no this wasn't happening. Right as I got to her he had dropped her from his grip.

"Guess you won't be my vampire. My hunger seems to have been more important. But don't worry love you were great." Klaus said an evil grin spreading across his face

Pure hatred had taken over me now. All I was seeing was red. Looking down at the pale form laying before me I got to my feet and looked at the blissful looking vampire in front of.

"Oh did the little puppy lose its owner?" he said sarcastically

I felt a growl rip from my throat.

"What are you going to do avenge her?" he asked

"No but I certainly will." Damon said from behind him

Then with a quick movement that I could barely focus on Damon snapped his neck then pulled ripping his head completely off. Watching the blood go everywhere I had to hold in whatever barf reflex I had. But it was too late I turned and vomited on the grass. Turning around after I had pulled myself back together I saw him leaning over Bonnie with his wrist in her mouth.

"What hell are you doing!" I exclaimed trying to get him to stop

"If you don't stop I'm going to knock your ass out again. I'm trying to bring her back or would you prefer her to die?"

"She's already dead what does it matter?" I said

I wouldn't be able to look at her the same anymore if she became a vampire. There was just no way. So I just turned and walked away.

"You would turn your back on her when she'll need you the most?" Damon asked

"She has you now." I said not looking back

~Damon~

I pulled my wrist away from the small red head's mouth.

"Just take it easy." I whispered

I had no idea what I was doing. So I did the only rational thing I could.

_Stefan I know you're in range and right about now I could use your help. Things didn't go exactly as planned. It's Bonnie._

I wasn't good at sending out distress signals.

~Elena~

Entering the room at the end of the hall I saw Katherine lounging on a comfy chair drowning herself in scotch.

"Not my particular drink but it'll do." She said looking at the now empty glass

"Ready to die?" I asked looking at what could be my twin

"Are you?" she asked

I didn't answer. As she went at me Stefan jumped in the way slamming her backwards against the wall.

"You honestly think I would let her come by herself? You've lost your touch Katherine." Stefan said

"But you haven't. I have to say I love this side of you. I'm glad I came back. After Klaus kills that little witch and your brother you and I can be happy. Just let me kill your little play toy. It'll be quick I promise."

"You won't get the chance." He growled

I watched as him and her fought in what seemed like a fast moving blur.

"Well Stefan I love these games." Katherine said

He growled. Looking at him all I saw were his pitch black eyes ready to kill. I was terrified to even think about making a move. Before I knew she had me by the throat.

"But I would like to play a game with her. Move and she die do what I say and she still dies. So it's a win win situation for me." she said coyly

"Go ahead and do it." I said gripping the stake that she apparently didn't see

I guess it you had to hide things in plain sight for her.

"Oooo are we eager to die so soon?" Katherine asked rhetorically

"Not really just to be rid of you." I said

I took the stake and went to shove it in her from where I was but she stopped me and tossed me to the other side of the room.

"Really are you that stupid?" she asked breaking the stake in two

"You tell me." I said

Stefan moved quicker than me and shoved another one in her from behind her before she had a chance to stop him. She looked down and fell to her knees. Soon enough she was actually dead.

"If we don't get rid of her people will think someone murdered me." I said looking down at Katherine

"That'll have to wait." Stefan said as he took my hand and started rushing down the stairs

"What is it?" I asked panicked

"It's Bonnie." He said


	14. Start of Something New

~Damon~

"Come on." I muttered stroking Bonnie's cheek

"What happened?" Stefan said as he came into the clearing and put Elena on her feet.

I didn't answer, I just kept my eyes on the small red head. She paler than her usual skin tone. I kept thinking to myself that she couldn't die. She was stronger than that whether she realized it or not.'

"Wake up _cara_." I whispered

"Where's Tyler?" Elena asked

"He left." I said not explaining it thoroughly

"Damon-"

"Look, she's dead alright? There's nothing else I can do. I tried to keep her out of trouble; It tried to protect her, but it wasn't enough." I growled

Setting her on the grass like a precious flower I got and turned my back on them. I didn't want them to look at me. I didn't want them to see that I actually cared. It was a vulnerability; one I couldn't afford to have. Not now not ever and not because of her. It was because of her though, and I wanted to grab her again and just shake and scream at her to wake up. I wanted to remain in denial that I had failed at keeping her heart alive. I'd failed...

"Good riddance anyway." I said under my breath

Taking a few steps I quickly took off letting the air take me up high into the night sky.

~Elena~

"Stefan she can't be dead." I stammered trying to ignore the fact the Damon just walked out on us.

Kneeling down beside her I put my ear to heart to try and hear her heart, but there wasn't a sound. There wasn't even breathing. My eyes started to water as I tried to attempt CPR as if it would help. Stefan wrapped his arms around me pulling me away. I fought to get free and to get back to her. She needed me.

"Stefan no she'll die if we don't try. We have to try." I cried as I tried to get to free of his arms "She needs me!"

I ended up giving up and breaking down into a full on sob. Then all of the sudden I heard a deep breath intake.

"Elena." Stefan said

I looked up to see Bonnie's chest moving up and down taking in deep breaths. Moving from his arms I started to move toward Bonnie, but he stopped me.

"She's a vampire now Elena. Even more she's a new one and the first thing she's going to want to do is feed." He said

He stepped in front of me protectively. For a few minutes we sat there in anticipation as she just breathed. Then all of the sudden her eyes shot open making me jump. For a split second they were pitch black, but then they turned back to deep chocolate brown color I had always been envious of. They were richer in color than they had ever been, and it was like by just looking into them I could get lost.

She shot up on her feet into a crouched position. Looking from me then to Stefan then back her eyes stayed on me. A sudden feeling of violation came over me as she eyed me up and down. I just gulped as my breath staggered. What was once my best friend was now a blood craver.

Instead of even coming at us she just turned and took flight as a small orangish yellow bird.

~Stefan~

"Did she just-"she started

"Uh huh." Was all I could manage

I was still taking it all in.

"Is that even possible when she hasn't fed or anything like that?"

"No, but the witch part of her must still be strong." I replied

"I know this is irrelevant to the fact that there is now a vampire on the loose, but uh what kind of bird did she exactly take off as. I mean you have Damon as a crow and you've taken up the hawk even though it's rare but what the heck. That was one tiny little thing." She said

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's an island canary."I replied a little unsure.

"Ah."

Several moments of silence went by, and we just stood there.

"Well we should probably start the search party or there'll be a massacre." She said

I just nodded. Noticing her shiver I pulled of my jacket and put it on her shoulders.

"We need to head back." I said

She nodded but seemed reluctant to move from the spot.

As we got back the party was breaking up. Looking around for Tyler I didn't see him anywhere but his car was gone.

"What do we do now?" Elena asked

She was as torn as me at this point. Not only did we need to find Bonnie but also Tyler, and I don't even know where to start looking for Damon. One problem extinguished where as two more showed up.

"We go home." I said

"But-"

"Elena let's just go home. There's not much we can do right now." I said exhausted

She sighed defeated.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked

"Bonnie can't get you Elena, you don't need to be scared." I said reassuringly

"I just don't want to be alone is all Stefan. I have never been afraid of my best friend, and you know what? I'm not going home. I'm going to look for her. Because she scared and lost and doesn't understand what's happening." She said

I stood there and watched her storm off angry. She didn't understand the danger this put her in and I'd be the idiot for letting her go off alone. Rushing up beside her I took her hand in mine.

"You aren't going alone." I said

~Bonnie~

_How'd I do that? It's quite a nifty trick _I thought to myself. Looking over the town I swooped down into a tree and landed on a branch swiftly. Everything seemed clearer and smoother. I watched outside of a house as a man was getting out of his car. His daughter who looked only about six came running out the front to greet him. I could hear their hearts pumping in my head. Every instinct within me wanted to jump down and rip into both of their throats. I didn't know why either because to be honest it sounded rather gross and disturbing.

_Is someone hungry?_

Upon hearing that I squeaked really loud and fell backwards off the branch. Right as I hit the ground I had taken on a more human form. I looked around to see where the voice came from but didn't see anyone. The father and daughter on the other hand were giving me a creeped out look.

I didn't say anything. Instead I got up and ran off. I stopped quickly when I realized I had made it halfway down the block in a matter of seconds. _So what I'm really fast too?_ _What's happening to me?_

"Feeling confused aren't we?"

I turned around to see someone tall dark and handsome come out of the shadows. Everything about him drew me in but also told me he was bad news. I slowly backed away. Then turning around he was right in front of me.

"What do you want?" I asked nervously

"Bonnie I want nothing more than to bring you back to who you were." He said

His eyes softened as he reached out slowly. His touch made me even more nervous and I don't know why I didn't run like my insides wanted to but I didn't. I stood there taking in everything from the dark hair covering his eyes that I so badly wanted to move from his eyes to the deep smell of him that I just wanted to take a hold of and not let go.

As he touched my cheek I found myself leaning into it wanting it even more. I looked up at him.

"What is it about you? Something tells me that I know you better than I have ever known myself, but that I should be afraid. Are-"

I stopped myself from finishing the last question.

"Are what?" he asked

I looked down and took a step back. Shaking my head I turned and started walking away. _Don't you walk away! He's offering to help you! _But my feet kept going above what my mind wanted.

"Are what?" he asked again as he grabbed me by the arm stopping me

"Are we in love?" I asked the feeling of confusion coming over me all over again

He didn't answer me at first. He seemed to have difficulty with that question.

"I have always been in love with you with the inability to stop, but you keep eluding me." he said finally

For some reason it hit me hard in my heart like a pin prick. Reaching out I moved his hair from his face to see his eyes. Everything felt so right at the moment but it also felt as if something were missing. But trying to figure it out was less important than this burning I felt inside of me. It was getting worse quickly too.

"We should find you someone to eat." He said

"Excuse me?" I exclaimed

"Have you looked in the mirror? You do know what you are right?" he said sarcastically

"Well…"

I wasn't sure at all. Right now I still had the smell of the little girl in my head and she smelled yummy too. But that wasn't normal was it?

"Come on Bonnie." He said as he extended out his hand

"Who are you?" I asked

To me he was like an angel right now and I didn't want to be anywhere but with him.

"Damon. But you'll remember soon I promise. The whole new effect doesn't last long." He said as he caressed my cheek

Taking my hand he led me across the street and knocked on the door of a blue house. The door opened and a middle aged woman stood there.

"Can I help you?" she asked

"Let us inside." He said

"Okay." She said blankly then stepped aside.

Going inside I leaned against the wall and took a deep breath.

"This should be simple and clean. Unless you're a messy eater." He said

Then looked over at the middle aged woman.

"Go sit down." He ordered

She nodded and did as he said.

"How do you do that?" I asked

"Eat now teach later." He said

I sighed. To be honest I wanted to avoid this. It tipped toward cannibalism and as far as I was concerned I was never like that. Well till now. I walked into the living room and stood in front of the woman. Lifting her chin I looked deep into her eyes.

"Turn your head." I said as my eyes dug deeper into hers.

She obliged and as she did I bit into her neck hard unable to hold back the hungering feeling any longer. It poured into my mouth. I had never tasted anything so sweet in my life and this bypassed the sweet tasted of strawberries that I once loved to indulge in. I knew this was only the beginning/


	15. Moments Lost and Moments Found

~Bonnie~

"Stop." I heard

Letting up I licked the sweet taste from my lips not wanting to miss a single drop. Looking down at the woman, she just seemed dazed of sorts.

"Look at me." I ordered

Obeying she looked up into my eyes. I could tell her anything and she'd obey.

"You won't remember this. If anything you thinking you fell in the kitchen and cut your neck." I said not breaking eye contact

It all came so naturally to me. Damon just stood off to the side and watched.

"I fell in the kitchen." She repeated

"Good girl." I said grinning

Then turning I headed for the front door. I could hear Damon not far behind. Things became clearer in my mind and less hazy. I could nearly remember everything that had happened. Someone had attacked me, and he was there to save me. It was all I needed to know to stay at his side.

"So how long till you get rid of me?" I asked

"Who says I'll get rid of you?" he countered

"Well, I know you'd rather have a certain blonde to anyone else." I said

He grabbed me by the wrist spinning me to face him.

"I want someone who wants me. I want someone who challenges me and makes fight for her rather than someone who fights me and teases me. Someone who makes me feel alive." He said

"Sounds like a stripper." I said

He just glared at me for a split second then grabbed a tuft of my hair and brought his lips to meet mine. It felt fiery and impulsive and something I had never expected. A deeper and darker side craved even more than this kiss. I wanted more than just this. His lips parted from mine just when I didn't want them to.

"Give it time love." He said with a cheshire grin

"Who says I want to?" I challenged

"Anxious?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." I said

Pulling away from his arms I started walking down the sidewalk. As we walked I saw two dark silhouettes coming closer. I recognized them as they did. We stopped a few feet in front of them. Elena stayed quiet, but she was unnerved. Stefan looked calm on the outside but on the inside I could feel how defensive he was. Overall no one said anything.

"Well let's not all speak at once." I said

"Bonnie, you're not yourself." Stefan said

"To be honest Stefan, I didn't like being myself. I mean where did being myself ever get me?" I asked sarcastically

There were no answers.

"I'll tell you. It got me being a second choice. It nearly got me killed and gave me painful migraines." I said

"Bonnie, you were never second choice." Elena said

"You're lying Elena. And I don't like liars. They make me cranky." I said

I heard her heart speed up frightened of the tone in my voice.

"Calm down Elena I'm not going to kill you. If I was I would've done several minutes ago. Plus I wouldn't do that to my best friend." I said

"Bonnie that's enough!" Stefan growled

"Ever the protector Stefan."

"Damon." Stefan said like a warning

"I have no control of the vixen nor do I care what she says." Damon said as he took my hand

Elena noticed and shifted awkwardly.

"So, you decided to forget all about Tyler?" Stefan asked crossing his arm over his chest

"If Tyler wanted to find me he would, but apparently he doesn't so why should I care? Plus what can he give me?" I asked

"Nothing because I can give you more." Damon said answering my question

I smiled even wider but on the inside a part of me screamed. A part of me wanted Tyler, and that part of me was growing. It was my old insecure self. It was the humanity, and it ached in pain.

"Now if you two lovebirds don't mind we have better things to do. Being you know she's alive and well for the most part now." Damon said as he pulled me past them.

I caught a glimpse of Elena's blue eyes, and they told me nothing but worry like she had lost me.

"It's okay Elena. I'm not completely dead." I said sarcastically

She grinned a little knowing what I meant. She caught the look in my eyes letting her know that I was here.

I caught up beside Damon and he just wound his arms around me.

"So, how about continuing where we left off?" I questioned

"Ever the eager one."

"I'm just getting to it before you. I know how you think Damon. As a matter of fact I'm just about the only one who knows you as well as you know yourself." I said

"Is that so?"

"Oh, I know you pretty well or are you afraid to let me explore?"

"Here?" he asked

"Since when does the environment scare you off?" i

He raised his eyebrows at me surprised.

"Bonnie McCullough, I think I am liking the new change." He said with an evil grin

"Good then I'm doing my job right."

He stopped me and pulled me against his chest roughly. Then pressing his lips to mine I felt his tongue brush against my lips as they parted. He pressed me up against what felt like a tree as his hand moved down to my hip. The way he touched me made me moan in utter bliss. It felt wrong and crazy and for once I wasn't stopping myself from spinning out of control. I didn't care how far things went because deep within me I wanted to let go. I didn't want him to stop. I just wanted to drown myself in what seemed like a sinful act. It was an intense and the touch was so soft. It Was so much more enticing than before.

As he trailed kisses down my neck I felt him nip at it until he finally bit into my neck making me gasp and take a tight grip around his broad shoulders pulling myself against him. His hands moved up underneath my shirt on my sides. Surprisingly his hands weren't as cold as I thought they were. In fact they were warm to my skin. Was that possible?

"Bonnie…" he moaned as he pressed against me even more

"Mmmm." I responded in return

"We can't do this here." he said

"Then stop." I managed

But he didn't. He moved up my neck until his lips covered mine hungrily. It tasted so good and so right. It hurt all too good.

"Stop doing this to me." he said

"I will if you will." I said with no intention of following through

He growled then wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up and slammed me back against the tree.

Things went out of control, and the more we tried to stop the intense they got. Then all of the sudden he pulled away all together.

"And you say I'm unfair." I whined as I straightened out my blouse

"We have all night _cara_." He said

"I'll hold you to it." I said coyly

The grinned on his face got wider and before I knew it he'd picked me up off the ground and we were gone.


	16. Alice in Wonderland

~Bonnie~

Waking up I found sunlight seeping in through the window and quickly ran to the darkest corner I saw. I didn't feel burnt or anything, but I did feel trapped.

"Uh Damon?" I said

He just turned over in his sleep trying to ignore me. Such ignorance.

"Damon!" I yelled

He was up, and then all of the sudden Stefan was in the doorway. They just stared at me.

"I'm standing here without a ring, and it's looking pretty sunny outside." I said

"Shit." Damon muttered under his breath

"Shit doesn't cover it. Try extra crispy if I don't have it soon."

"Stop your complaining." Damon said as he rushed around the room closing the curtains

I felt myself actually start to breathe as the last one closed.

"I'll see what I can do today alright?" Stefan offered

I only nodded and watched as Damon fell back into bed. Stefan left as he rubbed his eyes. I can't believe him...moron.

"You are pathetic you know that?" I said

"Quiet or else." He warned

You already did the or else part." I said

Usually I was afraid of his warning, because he usually carried through with them. But now I just wanted to laugh.

He looked up at me a glared. It wasn't all that effective though I think he knew that.

"Is someone cranky?" I asked as I made my way over to the bed

"No, but he is getting turned by the mess right before him." he said grinning

"Really now?" I asked taking even slower steps

Then he reached and grabbed me by the wrist pulling me forward. Before I knew it he was on top of me and had pinned down my body with his. He looked down at me hungrily, and I only dared him to. I felt his lips down on mine so hard that I was sure that they might bruise. The sexual intake was so much more than I had even thought it would be.

"He won't have you." I heard him say

With that I shoved him away and sighed. Letting my head fall into my hands I took a moment and waited for the want to pass. It was the sudden want for a beast no, a wolf. He wasn't a beast. When it did I felt the dryness and sting in the back of my throat like I did last night. Was it always there? Shaking my head I stood and got dressed. I just didn't want it all of the sudden.

"You can't just do that?" he whined

"Yeah well all of the sudden I'm not in the mood." I said without looking back

There weren't many places I could go. But right about now I wanted to go out and find Tyler. I wanted to fix things or try at least. Though looking at what I have done in the past twenty four hours it seemed pretty unredeemable. I wanted him more than anything. Walking into the room two doors down from Damon's I locked the door and rushed around the room closing the curtains. Then I sat down in a corner. I wanted to cry but couldn't bring myself to. Instead I just sat there replaying everything in my head. I couldn't have felt like a bigger idiot than right now. If Tyler hated me now I deserved it. It was my fault this time. I just couldn't let him kill someone else. In the end I was the one who ended up dead and just like that he didn't want me.

"It wasn't your fault." I heard from outside the door

"Shut up, and stay out of my head." I snarled

"Look, I changed then convinced you of everything else. If anything it's my fault." Damon continued

"Why are you saying that?" I asked

"Because I wanted you to be mine for a change even if just for a little while." he said

It sounded almost sweet. Well except for the fact that he was right. That it was his fault for doing that to me. But overall he sounded like he meant those last words.

I got up slowly and opened the door. He looked at me and for the first time he looked ashamed. It killed me to look at him. Reaching up I caressed his cheek then gently kissed him.

"You wanted someone. There's no harm in that Damon. There's nothing wrong with friendship." I said

"Are you forgiving me?" he asked confused

"Something like that." I said

He looked like I had just hit him. I turned around and closed the door locking it once again and going back over to my corner. There was a book up on the desk that was beside me. it was Alice in Wonderland. I snorted a little.

"Go figure." I said

Opening up to the first page I started reading it

After a few pages I had forgotten about time and was immersed within the book. Then there was a knock at the door making me jump.

"Bonnie open up."

It was Stefan.

"Hold on." I called

I was on the second to last page.

"Bonnie."

"Hold on!"

After finishing the last sentence I got up and unlocked the door. Stefan held out a ring with a small blue stone. Looking at it I smiled. It was beautiful.

"So Alice in Wonderland huh?" he asked

"Yeah." I replied

He chuckled a little. I walked out past him and noticed that the sun was still out. Making my way downstairs I saw Damon helping himself to a drink. And by the looks of it, it wasn't the first and wouldn't be the last. Walking into the living room I took the drink from his hand and set it down.

"That wasn't very nice." He slurred

"Damon don't beat yourself up okay? I'm over it." I said

The words not only surprised him but me also. Was I really? I mean it felt like it but there were still things unresolved. He let out a sigh.

"You want to go find him don't you?"

I nodded. There wren't many words for it. My heart lied with Tyler.

"Alright." his eyes didn't want to let go

"I'll be back." I promised "You still have me. Heck you've always had me."

He smiled down at me. As he hugged me I took a deep breath taking him in. It was intoxicating and a part of me wanted to stay and forget all about what I was set out to do. But as he pulled he went to kiss my cheek but I turned and caught his lips. He just looked at me surprised.

"Like I said you have me." I said

"Are you sure about that? Because I can make life pretty difficult." He said

"Well then I'm glad you can handle me." I countered

He smirked. Granted what him and I had wasn't love. Or in a way it was but not the love of a lover. But the love of a friend. My heart beating or not belonged to someone else. And it felt as if it always would. Because no one made me feel the way he did. So warm that my stomach did back flips while my knees wanted to give out. Would there be any hope that he'd even want me? so many questions flooded my mind that I didn't know what to do.

"Go." Damon said

"What?"

"He'll still love you no matter what you are. But you need to find him." Damon said

"But-"

He put a finger to my lips stopping me. His blue eyes cut through me leaving me slightly confused.

"Just listen." He said "You two may be different and awkward, and I may hate it but looking at you two together makes me kind of sick. Which means that you two love each other. As cruel as I can be I'm done coming in between it. He wins."

Right then it felt as if a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. Then I turned and ran out the door hoping to find him.


	17. Not Tomorrow Or The Next Day

~Bonnie~

I didn't even know where to start to look for him. All I knew is I wanted to find him, and that was it. Then finally taking a moment to stop I closed my eyes feeling like I failed. Taking in a deep breath I nearly choked from the stench I breathed in. It was nearly unbearable. It was a mixture between the woods and mud and neither were ever really appealing to me. I followed the smell anyways. After about fifteen minutes of walking I stopped in front of a door.

"Ah crap." I muttered but knocked anyway.

Matt answered the door. The feeling sunk even deeper in me...he didn't know.

"Hey Bonnie what's up?"

"I know this is weird, but have you seen Tyler?" I asked

"Actually y-"

"No he hasn't." Tyler said; I saw him come down the stairs and walk into Matt's kitchen.

"Nevermind." Matt muttered

"Can I talk him?" I asked

Matt opened his mouth to say something.

"No you can't." Tyler said as he walked back upstairs.

"You know what I'll let you two talk it out." Matt said "So come in, sit, stay, and I'll just stay out of it."

I chuckled a little then crossed the threshold.

"Worst mistake I've ever seen you make Matt." Tyler said rudely

"Why? She's one of my friends Tyler. I have no reason not to trust her." Matt said then went upstairs leaving the two of us alone.

"You know, I used to think I was going to faint when I took in the smell of you, because I loved it, but now I would really love to get away from it." I said trying to joke around/

"The door's right there. Don't let it hit you in the ass on the way out." He snapped

I told myself I wouldn't let him get to me, but I lied. So getting up I headed for the door and froze in front of him.

"If you think I chose this for myself then you are very wrong. I would give anything to be human again, but not everyone gets a choice in what they want to be when they grow up." I said in a low voice "I got screwed over, because Someone tried to save me...Let's not forget that if you hadn't of gone off trying to kill Damon, I wouldn't be this way."

Then I turned and slowly moved to kiss him on the cheek. His muscles tensed as I did. Fighting the tears I felt coming I walked out. The tears flooded my face quickly and I couldn't make them stop. It hurt that he now looked at me like...he didn't look at me actually. It was that quick. One moment I was there and the next I wasn't. I wanted it to go away. I wanted to forget it all. Maybe it would hurt less.

What else was I supposed to do anyways? I wanted him to know that I was me, and my feelings for him were still there and would always be there, but I couldn't force it upon him. Then as I started walking I heard someone call my name from behind.

"Bonnie!"

It was Jeremy and to be honest I wasn't in the mood to talk anymore. I just felt like hiding in a corner, It's not very vampire like, but i didn't want to be a vampire. I wanted to be forever would be lonely.

"Are you alright? I heard about everything." he said when he'd finally caught

"I'm just peachy. I found out that Tyler who I thought was my boyfriend wouldn't mind seeing me six feet under rather than like this." I said my voice wavering

"What a dick."

I stopped and looked at him for a second. I hadn't expected to hear those words.

"You'd say that about your best friend?" I asked

"He may be my best friend but it doesn't mean I have to like him all the time." He said

"You should go." I said laughing a little

"What?"

"Just trust me Jer." I said

He nodded and walked off. The hunger in me was starting to get real annoying and stronger. Looking over I saw someone I thought I recognized from school. Rushing over I grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against a nearby tree.

"Scream and I'll kill you without so much as a care. Got it?"

She nodded.

"Good." I said perkily then bit down into her throat

After getting my fill I looked deep into her eyes. The girl didn't say a word without the compelling. I was impressed.

"You don't know what happened. If anything you think you might've fallen or something." I said blankly

"Don't know I think I fell." She repeated

"Have a nice evening now." I said then licked my lips as I started to walk off. She nodded then shook her head and waved goodbye.

"How can I look at you when you go and do that."

I turned to see Tyler standing a few feet away.

"She's alive unlike some of Damon's." I answered

He just shook his head like there was no difference. She's alive! As in not dead.

"You are so not the person I fell for." He said

"I'm sorry you feel that way." I said looking down "But this is what I was given. I can only make do."

I turned around and started walking away, so I didn't have a chance to hear anymore. But he ran up alongside me.

"Bonnie…" he started

"What now you want to try and make it better?" I snapped feeling the sudden urge to want to hit him. He couldn't pull me around like I was a rubber band. It wasn't fair, and it did damage on my emotional situation.

"What do you expect from me I'm only-"

"If you say human I will hit you so hard you will taste my fist for weeks. Because of all things you are not human." I said in a low voice "You're not even close."

He took a step back.

"I don't know how to fix this." he said after a few moments

"Well then that makes two of us. Because I would love to take it all back." I said "I wish You and I had never talked. I wish that you never even looked at me...I wish you would've killed me that night in the woods."

His face went white like death. He said nothing, and I figured that this was it. It had to be.

"So this is it then?" I asked

"I...I'm going to regret this aren't I? For the rest of my life?" He asked

"I think so...and you know, it's funny really. My heart only ever belonged to one person, and it crossed the line of beastiality, but I guess that doesn't matter now." I said half-heartedly "Even if I did fall in love."

With that I turned and headed back toward the boarding house. When I got there I saw three worried faces look up at me.

"Took your sweet time I see." Damon muttered "Everything okay?"

"Not really, but it will be." I said looking at Damon

By just looking at me he knew I didn't want to be here. He walked over and took my hand instantly and led me back outside. I heard Elena and Stefan follow behind. It was like and unspoken thought. He just knew, and I was thankful.

Damon started getting in his car and gestured for me to get in on the other side.

"Wait now you're leaving?" Elena asked shocked

"I can't stay here Elena. I just can't. There's too many reminders of who I was. I'm sure someday I'll come back, but it won't be tomorrow or the day after that. It probably won't even be next week, next month or even next year, but I can't be here, not anymore." I said

"But so soon?" She asked on the verge of tears. "You can't just go. You new and...You're my best friend. Don't go."

I rushed over to her taking her into my arms for a hug. She shook in my arms as she cried.

"It'll be okay. I know it will be. You still have Meredith." I whispered into her ear

She held me tight. When I let go I wiped her tears away and smiled. She tried to smile back, but it came out more of a grimace.

"Soon." I said

Then I turned and got in the car. Backing out I looked out the back window as the boarding house got smaller and smaller.

"Just you and me now." I muttered

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

"To be honest I haven't decided." I said laughing


	18. 5 Years Later

**5 Years Later**

~Bonnie~

"I still don't see why we're going back." Damon said

"Hmm I don't know maybe because people I know and happen to be friends with are getting married." I said sarcastically

"Ah right. Why do you care?"

"Because I have a heart not a black hole like you."

"Ouch!" he said holding a hand to his heart "You should really be careful McCullough or you might have to go without dessert tonight."

"Oh I'm so scared." I said flatly

He just grinned his usual Cheshire cat smile at me.

We pulled up to the large Lockwood estate. This was where everything was taking place. Caroline wanted it big and beautiful, so Jeremy pulled a few strings and now the wedding was being held down by the lake. In the back of my mind I wondered how illegal it was being she's a vampire and he isn't. Then thoughts of necrophilia crossed my mind, and I just shook my head of that thought rather quickly.

"Ready?" he asked

I looked over at him and smiled. He offered out his hand, and I took it. He pulled me out from his side, and I could help but laugh as he did. he always did stuff like that.

"Just think, I'm with the most beautiful girl here." he said "Besides the bride that is."

"Are you sucking up to me Mr. Salvatore?" I asked

"Maybe." He said "Then again you always made it difficult."

"What can I say? You have to hate someone before you like them." I said

"Ah bringing up the past I see. Where I wouldn't mind forgetting the times you gave me splitting headaches, lit me on fire, and all of the rude remarks." He said

I grinned up at him as he leaned down and kissed me; his arms holding me close. Like all the times before, he gave me the butterflies that flipped my stomach.

"Bonnie?"

I pulled away quickly and saw Elena walking up to us. Damon just wound his arms around my waist from behind.

"If you think I'm letting you go here of all places you're wrong." He whispered in my ear

"Oh don't tell me you're getting jealous of the ex we haven't even seen yet?" I questioned

"You have no idea."

"I like it when you're jealous. It's rather a turn on." I said

Then I felt him nip at my neck. I just elbowed him to get him to stop. Elena looked as if she were having trouble digesting us.

"It's good to see you." I said

Then I saw Stefan walking up beside her. When he looked up at us he froze. Was ut bad that we were together.

"This is…"

"Don't even start." Damon said

Stefan nodded and just took Elena's hand and walked past us. It was like they saw us and that was it. Nothing more nothing less. Was it so bad that we were together?

"That wasn't awkward." I said sarcastically "I mean I would've thought she'd be happy to see me."

Right after saying that I turned only to get engulfed in a hug.

"You have no idea how great it is to see you." Elena whispered in my ear

"For a minute I thought otherwise."

She let go then ran off back towards Stefan who just stood there. He gave me a smile then walked on.

"Now what?" I asked

"Now we go be the party." Damon said as he started dragging me towards the back yard.

~Tyler~

I saw them walk into the backyard, and I stopped breathing. She still looked beautiful. Nothing had changed. More than ever I could feel my stomach twist in regret. She crossed my mind often. Then I saw him with his fingers intertwined with hers. They looked happy. They were talking with Matt and I knew he would tell her I was here. Then again I do live here so it would be a dead giveaway.

"Might as well get it over with." I muttered to myself

~Bonnie~

I saw him coming over with Matt, and everything within me told me to run. I didn't know why, but it just did. I looked down at my heels, but I could still feel him looking at me. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? I didn't want to see him. Lie. Every part of me lit up at seeing him. He'd changed so much, but it never changed what I felt.

"Hey." He said in a low husky voice

I looked up at him, and his eyes met mine instantly. What did I say? My mind went blank.

"You know what? I think me, and Mutt will go find the bride. She has to be around here somewhere." Damon said then grabbed Matt by the arm and dragged him off

"It's good to see you." I said.

He just nodded. I thought he wanted to say something, but I guess not. Turning to walk away he grabbed me by the arm. I looked back at him feeling beyond confused. Did he want something? I didn't know anymore. I didn't know for a very long time.

"We need to talk." He said

Nodding I followed him into the house. It was like brain had no say. Closing the door behind me when we stepped into the study I turned, and his lips crushed down on mine. I didn't even fight it. My fingers threaded through his hair pulling him closer. He growled deeply, and I just traced his lips with my tongue.

In five years I still found myself wanting him.

He pulled away and tried to catch his breath. I didn't look at him. Then I felt his hand under my chin as he pulled me to look at him. His dark brown eyes killed me inside. They were gentle and hurt. I walked away from him to the other side of the room knowing that if I didn't put some distance in between us I would jump him.

"How long are you in town?" he asked

"I don't know probably not long" I answered

"So how illegal do you think it is for a vampire and a human to get married?" he asked

I couldn't stop myself as I started laughing. He just had that smile that made blush all over again like before. Before I knew it he had come closer to me. I put my hand out in front of me but he came closer. His heart beated ferociously against my hand.

"It's not a good idea." I said

But he didn't stop. He took my wrist and lowered it. Then he caressed my cheek and found myself leaning into his warm touch. It was so familiar, and yet I found myself crying silently.

"Tyler…" I sighed

Then I felt his lips brush against mine. It felt right but in so many ways it was wrong. I whimpered not from pain, but because I shouldn't have been doing this. It was wrong against Damon. His hand rubbed small circles at my lower back. In an instant I pushed him away.

"I can't do this. You know I'm with Damon."

"Do you love him?" he asked me seriously.

I sighed then headed for the door.

"My heart belongs to someone else and even he knows that." I answered "He accepts the companionship I can offer."

I left him standing there and joined the rest of the party. I saw Damon and his brother talking and just tilted my head to the side.

"Awkward isn't it?"

I jumped upon seeing Caroline beside me. I heard her, and she still made me jump.

"Just a bit. Yeah." I said

"It's good to see you. For a while I thought you were dead."

I just raised my eyebrows at her. Was that a pun?

"Well you know what I mean." She said

"So… the inevitable question." I started

"Am I going to change him?" she finished for me

I just nodded. It was a curious thing being she was a vampire, and he wasn't.

"It'll wait till the honeymoon." She grinning

"Knew it." I said grining

Then she hooked my arm and dragged me alongside her to meet and greet everyone.

"Why don't you have Elena do this with you?" I asked

"Because I would like to spend time with the friend who up and left five years ago without telling me goodbye."

"Right." I mumbled feeling a little bad.

"How was reuniting with Tyler?" she asked

"Uhhhhh."

She smirked at the answer. She thought it was entertaining? It was painful.

"He still gives you those feelings eh?"

"Yeah, and if my heart was beating it would be beating right out of my chest." I replied maybe a little too honestly.

"Of course. Then you would know he is very single." Caroline said

"Caroline don't." I warned

"Don't what? I'm just saying."

"Then you'd know I'm with Damon."

"Which is another reason to get you to be with Tyler. Plus you know how to handle him." she said

"Believe it or not Damon is good to me." I said

"But are you happy?"

"I am."

"Don't' lie Bonnie. It doesn't look on you."

"But I'm not lying. He's unbelievable."

"But you don't love him. I can see it."

"I'm okay with that. I can settle."

"And he's letting you? If he was really good to you he'd see that you and Tyler need to be together."

"Okay this conversation ends now." I said and let go of her arm.

I walked over to Damon and dragged him over to the dance floor. Putting my arms around his neck he rested his on my hips.

"Something's bothering you." He stated

"Thank you." I said

"It's him isn't it?"

"Don't worry about it."

"How can I not?"

I looked up into his eyes.

"You have me Damon Salvatore and without you I don't know what I'd do." I said before kissing him

"I still worry for your happiness. You still love him." he said quietly looking at me as if he didn't believe me.

"There were just a few loose ends needing fixed. That's all."

He nodded and pulled me closer.

"Just think, if my heart beated it would sound like a humming bird right now." I said

It wasn't a lie either. Because every girl who laid eyes on him got the flips in their stomach and I had him. I was content with that. I felt him nuzzle into my neck.

"We can leave whenever you want." I said

"I'll let you get out your goodbyes." He said

"See you are too good." I said laughing

He smiled.

"It took the right influence and someone to light me on fire to be good."

I laughed even harder. Letting go we walked over to Elena and Stefan who were sitting down.

"It was good to come back." I said

They both nodded unsure of what to say.

"Tell Jer I'm sorry I didn't get to see him." I said

"So soon?"

I smirked remembering the last time she said that. It was happening again.

"Yeah well, we don't like staying in one place for too long." Damon said "She is always on the move."

I elbowed him in the stomach.

"I'm sure we'll see you soon." Stefan said

"I'm counting on it." I said smiling.

"I'm not." Damon said

Then he started pulling me away toward the parking lot.

"That was rude."

"When aren't I? Plus I don't care." He said

I pulled my arm from his grasp. He looked at me somewhat irritated. I just returned the look and placed my hands on my hips.

"What?" he said

"You don't control me." I said "So don't act like you do."

Damon chuckled and rolled his eyes. After a few seconds I smiled. I looked back at the house where I saw Tyler looking out the window. My heart ached, but I knew it would never work. For the rest my life There would be no one else.

"I love you Tyler. I'll sped the rest of my life alone for it. There is no one else." I said

I knew that with what he was he'd hear me. He deserved to know that I could never move on. He'd caught me and therefore my dead heart was taken. The night I ended up on his doorstep still played through my mind all the time.

~Tyler~

_I heard the words clearly in my mind. Without a second I ran out of the house. She was walking towards the ferrari. Grabbing her by the arm I spun her around and kissed her. I could feel the eyes on us, but I didn't care. I just wanted to take her back. She didn't love him. She'd said it. She'd said she loved me. It brought me back to where it began. I felt like the teenager all over again. Her lips mingled with mine and soon enough I could feel her tongue against mine. Her breathing stuttered. I felt her arms wrap around me, and her lips parted from mine. I leaned my forehead against hers._

_"We're in so much trouble." she said quietly_

_She was afraid to look away._

_"We always are." I told her "We'll make it."_

_"Tyler...I'm afraid."_

_She was thinking about what happened a few years ago. I had been cruel, but so had she. It was bad timing. That's what I had to tell myself. Things were just messed up. This would work. I loved her._

_"It's okay." I told her before kissing her again._

Snapping out of it I watched them out the front window as he pulled her into the car. She was laughing and going on as he did. then I watched as the car pulled out of the drive and speed off.

"Ty I tried." I heard Caroline say behind me

"It's okay. I think things will be okay." I said

And for the first time in a long time I believed the words I said. It might not be okay right now, but in time I think it could be. She loved me and it hurt, but she needed someone who made her happy. Someone who could take care of her. She might not of loved him, but she was happy and that was enough for me. It's not like it would've worked out anyways being she's a vampire and I'm a werewolf. We were doomed. I shouldn't have picked up her pencil.


End file.
